


Dark Forest Heart

by casual_distance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Fisting, Hand Jobs, Intersex Gabriel, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentioned mpreg in epilogue, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dean, Rimming, Sentient Bestiality, Shape Shifters, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Werewolves, deancastropefest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casual_distance/pseuds/casual_distance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wolf that rescued Dean from a Wendigo attack keeps hanging around, even after Dean’s healed.  For such a large thing, he’s quiet.  For an alpha, he’s respectful.  Despite himself, Dean finds himself drawn to the wolf and friendship easily grows into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the result of some casual observations about the way cultural taboos and norms get written into fic, even if they don’t necessarily fit the culture developed in the fic.
> 
> In particular, this was the result of noticing how in shifter fics where the characters are born as shifters and live within a shifter society, there is no cross touching between forms. If there's interaction when one or both are in their animal form, then it's almost never sexual. It’s not even hinted at most times.
> 
> I wanted to explore the more likely scenario that in a shifter society, especially one where there’s no human society or they are separated from human society, touching between forms wouldn't be taboo since both forms are natural to them. In this fic there's explicit sexual interactions between Dean and Cas when both are in human form, both are in wolf form, and when one is in wolf form while the other is in human form. 
> 
> If any of that’s going to bother you, then you’ll probably just want to skip this fic. :)
> 
> (Secondarily, I also touch on the clothes/nudity issue and housing. For this fic, nudity is the norm. Clothes- which are really just robes that fall off easily during a shift- are only worn in winter or when working on something that has the potential to harm. Housing favors both forms (with a slight preference for the human form because opposable thumbs!).)
> 
>  **Potential Trigger Warning:** As is common with A/B/O, there are unwanted sexual advances/attempted sexual assault toward Dean when he goes into heat in this fic, but nothing explicit. Notes are at the beginning of the relevant chapters. 
> 
> **Huge thanks** to [museaway](http://museaway.tumblr.com) for her help in beta-ing this fic and providing some invaluable feedback that helped tie up several loose ends and fit the pieces together. :)
> 
>  **Major thanks** to my wonderful artist Nika ([nikavarta](http://nikavarta.tumblr.com/)) who not only took on the challenge of doing art for two stories, but had to deal with me adding an extra 5k! Nika put together two wonderful pieces for _Dark Forest Heart_ , a title art piece and an illustration of Dean and Cas. Both are in the story, or can be [found here (with a link to the NSFW version)](http://nikapics.tumblr.com/post/150230595759/my-swf-vesion-of-art-for-a-fearsome-smart).

It's not that the Wendigo is too much for Dean; he's fought larger and meaner by himself before. No, the problem, Dean thinks distractedly as he forces himself to his feet- three of them since apparently he's broken a hind leg- is that it's not alone. Dean had just felled the Wendigo when a shriek rent through the air, sending all the hair on Dean's body standing on end. Large claws dug into his shoulder and then Dean found himself thrown across the small clearing into a tree. 

Dean looks up in time to see the second Wendigo lunge for him again, claws extended, jaws stretched wide open. Dean manages to dodge the swipe, but the blood pouring from his shoulder and the lack of a hind leg make him weak and clumsy. He slips in his own blood and crashes into the underbrush with a pained whine. The Wendigo digs its claws into his back leg and drags Dean into the clearing again as Dean screams.

The Wendigo makes a gurgling sound, something like a laugh Dean thinks through his delirium, but the creature's lurching sideways away from Dean, half its face missing. Dean fights his way to his feet and manages a few steps before he's crashing down again. A black-haired man appears in his line of sight. Dean whimpers and tries to crawl away, but he's too weak and his body refuses to cooperate.

The man shushes him, reaching out to cup Dean's muzzle. Dean snaps at his hand feebly, and the man knocks a fist against Dean's snout. Dean blinks in stunned wonder.

"Behave," the man orders, his voice a low rumble. "I am here to help."

He pets a hand through the hair at Dean's neck and then disappears from Dean's sight. Dean attempts to turn his head to watch, but the pain is overwhelming; he loses consciousness. When he wakes, it's to the sound of the man's voice and the steady pressure of his hands.

"...wrapping the wound on your shoulder. It is going to be painful, but not, I'd imagine, more painful than setting and wrapping your leg. I am grateful you passed out." The man sighs. "This kind of work is my least favorite. It's why I refused to become a healer. It's much easier to- oh, hello."

The man appears in Dean's line of sight again. He meets Dean's tired gaze with a smile that warms his blue eyes. He reaches out and pats Dean's muzzle, smearing blood across his fur.

"I've alerted my family to your situation. They are sending someone to help me keep you stable as well as to get some help for your pack." His fingers dig into Dean's fur behind his ears, scratching gently. It's overly familiar, but Dean suspects it's meant to keep him distracted.

"I've set your leg and wrapped both your wounds. You've lost a lot of blood, but as long as you get proper care, I would expect you to recover well." The man glances down Dean's body. "Your leg is particularly worrisome, but I don't think it will be too much of a concern since I was able to set it fairly quickly."

Dean rumbles a low growl at him. The man smiles and shifts his hand to scratch Dean's nose.

"I'm Castiel," he finally introduces. "I’d ask yours, but you shouldn't shift in this condition. You'll only aggravate your wounds."

Dean pushes his nose against Castiel's hand. Castiel chuckles and obliges him by scratching up between his eyes and onto the top of his head. Dean shivers with pain, but keeps his focus on the kind touch. Castiel continues talking, but Dean's too tired to follow the thread of his conversation.

He startles awake again to the sound of Sam's voice calling his name.

"Dean! Fuck, man," Sam swears, coming to a halt by Dean's head. He digs his hands into Dean's neck and Dean whines. "Shit! Sorry!" Sam jerks his hands away. "What happened?" he asks, turning to look over his shoulder.

Castiel answers him. "Dean was attacked by a Wendigo pair."

"Pair? I didn't know they..." Sam trails off and looks down at Dean's body, grimacing.

"It's uncommon," Castiel confirms. "Dean managed to take down the first one, but the second surprised him and damaged his shoulder. It also broke his leg when it threw him. When I arrived it was attempting to remove the leg."

Dean whines low in his throat and multiple pairs of hands pet him automatically in response to his distress.

"I apologize, Dean," Castiel murmurs.

"You cleaned him up," Sam notes.

"Yes. We all have basic first aid training in our pack since the majority of us hunt. We have found that it's meaningless to rely on one or two members if it results in the loss of a life."

Sam makes an interested noise. Dean knows that noise and huffs silently at the thought that his brother is going to use his injuries as leverage to make some changes to hunting procedure. Dean feels his touch move down his body to the wound on his shoulder.

"Your training must be considerable; these are excellently cared for."

Dean rolls his eyes and flicks his tail in annoyance. He growls at Sam, but Sam just swats his nose.

"This is important, Dean, and we're waiting for Jess and the others."

Cas chuckles softly. "He may not be dying, but he still requires great medical care."

Sam blows out a gust of air. "Yeah, don't worry about that. My mate is the head of the healers in our pack. If anyone is going to make sure Dean heals up right, it'll be her."

"She favors Dean?" Castiel asks.

Sam chuckles. "It's a running joke that if she'd met Dean first, she'd have mated him, but they're more like brother and sister."

"Oh, so you and Dean are brothers?"

There's a moment of silence and then Sam says, "Yes. Just brothers."

Dean tries to turn his head to see what that tone of voice was about, but his shoulder twinges and he whines again. Sam starts to speak but is interrupted by the sound of multiple people breaking through the underbrush into the clearing. Sam stands and shouts at them.

"Dean." His dad drops down beside his head and rests a hand between his ears. "We've got you, son."

Dean growls lightly, and John strokes him once before standing and backing away. Jess, in her wolf form, crouches down in Dean's line of sight. He can see where she's got a stretcher harness strapped to her back. Several pairs of hands grip Dean then, sliding under his body and supporting his leg. He can't bite back the pained howl that's forced out of him when they lift him to transfer him to the stretcher. He blacks out from the pain again. 

He wakes once, opening his eyes to the flashing of trees as he's carried home. Sam paces him, but over Sam's back, in the distance, Dean can see a large black wolf running parallel to them. He follows its movements until his eyes droop closed and sleep washes away the pain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a very brief mention of past attempted sexual assault.

Healing is slower than Dean can tolerate. After a few days in the infirmary, he starts growling and snapping at everyone until his mother comes by and chastises him.

"You must rest, Dean," she says as she presses a firm hand to his shoulder. "You need to let your wounds heal properly."

Dean whines, but settles back into his pallet. Mary sighs and digs her fingers into the fur of his neck. Dean closes his eyes and lets her gentle touch ease away awareness of his discomfort. He hates being here, but he knows his mother does too. The few times she's been injured on a hunt she's insisted on being taken home as soon as possible. They won’t let Dean go home because he lives alone.

"I talked to Jess," his mother says.

Dean cracks an eye open to peer at her.

She smiles at him and leans forward to kiss his muzzle. "Just a few more days to make sure you don't get an infection and then they'll let you leave." 

Dean's ears perk up and she laughs.

" _But_ someone will be by to check on you daily. It's important that you don't stress your hind leg and that infection doesn't set in."

Dean whuffs softly. Mary smiles at him and rubs her hand across his nose.

"I know, sweetie. Just a few more days."

Dean rumbles his discontent and closes his eyes. The only good thing about being injured is being able to sleep whenever he wants. Dean stubbornly takes advantage of it.

 

* * *

 

When he's finally allowed home- four days longer than promised due to a mild infection- Dean wanders through his home, nosing into storage containers and through his supplies, hopping around on three legs, until he's satisfied that everything is as he left it. He hops outside and flops down in the grassy field behind his house, stretching out in the sunlight. He groans as his limbs settle. His shoulder still throbs, but he ignores it as he gently stretches and then relaxes.

He isn't aware of dozing until he startles awake. He whines in pain as the movement pulls on his shoulder.

"I apologize," Dean hears, and he turns his head to find Castiel standing at the edge of the treeline, half in shadow, half out. He's not smiling, but Dean feels like he is. "I didn't mean to alarm you."

Dean huffs and drops his head down to his paws, thumping his tail lazily. The smile that wasn't really there suddenly is, curling the corner of Castiel's mouth up. He walks over and sits cross-legged in front of Dean, reaching out to scratch at the top of Dean's muzzle.

Dean lets him scratch as he scents Castiel. He'd been in too much pain, too distracted, too overwhelmed by the smell of his own blood to do this properly the first time they'd met. Castiel's scent is deep and rich- the smell of the dark forest where water trickles into the underbrush and everything smells like new life. Dean scoots closer, scenting more obviously. Castiel's fingers wander up to scratch behind his ears and into the thick fur of his neck. Dean rumbles pleased and presses his head against Castiel's leg.

Castiel rumbles back, and Dean jerks away, eyes blinking open in shock. He growls a warning at Castiel, suddenly aware of the way he'd been crawling toward Castiel, ready to crawl into his lap, that scent digging into him-

Castiel only stares back at him, face impassive. There's no smile in his expression now. He sets his hands on his knees and waits.

Dean shifts away with a grumble and drops down into the grass again, grunting as his shoulder and leg jar. He keeps one eye on Castiel, wary of him now.

Castiel doesn't speak until Dean relaxes, muscles going limp in the heat of the sun. He clears his throat, a precursor clearly meant to let Dean know he has something to say. Dean flicks at ear at him. The sense of a smile comes back.

"I came to see how you were recovering, Dean."

Dean twists his head around to look at Castiel fully. Castiel sighs.

"You were badly wounded, and I was... worried."

Dean makes a dismissive noise. Castiel lowers his eyes to hide the amusement Dean can smell.

"I'm pleased you are doing so well," he finally says, looking up at Dean, blue eyes shining bright.

Dean stares back at him, cocking his head slightly. Warmth settles in Dean's chest, but he ignores it, irritated that it's _alpha_ pleasure he's responding to. Dean sniffs finally and turns his head away.

He ignores Castiel, but Castiel doesn't demand his attention. He simply sits with Dean until Dean falls asleep, the heavy heat of the sun relaxing his body, Castiel's quiet, steady presence relaxing his mind.

Dean wakes again as the the sun sets, a chill working through the air. He sits up and looks around to find Castiel gone.

 

* * *

 

The next time Castiel shows up, the stitches have been removed from Dean's shoulder. His leg is still wrapped, but the healers say it's healing fast enough that Dean should be able to shift in another week.

Dean smells him first, his growing-earth-alpha smell catching Dean by surprise. He pauses in the middle of the path and glances around. Castiel's black wolf form is standing at the edges of the forest again, the darkness broken only by the white of his fangs and the loll of his red tongue. Dean swallows. He stares for a moment, then jerks his head, the bucket of supplies he's carrying banging against his chest at the movement. Castiel lowers his head and trots over to pace beside him as Dean continues limp-hopping is way to the school yard.

It's not until Castiel's next to him that Dean realizes how large his wolf form is. He stands nearly three hands taller than Dean like this, his feet large and wide. Not even Sam matches his size in this form. Dean cocks his head to the side, taking him in. A sliver of wariness works its way through Dean. He's managed to keep more unscrupulous alphas from taking him because he's large for an omega and vicious about it; one of Castiel's size would be impossible to fight.

Castiel either ignores Dean's sudden nervousness or doesn't notice. He glances around the village with curious eyes, ears perked forward, mouth open to scent the air. Dean sees others in the village watching them, ears laid back or eyes narrowed. No one approaches or challenges Castiel, though, since he is in Dean's company, a few paces behind Dean as he leads.

At the school, Charlie takes the bucket from Dean. She regards Castiel warily, but offers her hand for Castiel to sniff. He takes in her scent, then shifts to greet her. Her eyes go wide at his name.

"Oh! Sam was telling me about you!" she chirps. She wraps him in a hug and laughs at his stiffness. Dean resists the urge to scowl, looking away.

"Thank you," she says into Castiel's ear. "I was so worried when I heard he'd been attacked."

Dean huffs in irritation and bumps his head against her. Charlie pushes him away with a scowl. "Don't be an ass," she chides him. "Of course I was. We all were. Sam near went out of his mind when he heard you'd been attacked."

Dean shrugs. Charlie sighs.

"Where is Sam?" Castiel asks. "He had some questions that I was unable to answer previously."

"Oh, he's at the training grounds." Charlie looks to Dean. "You wanna show him?"

Dean shrugs and shifts his weight. He turns, purposefully knocking his shoulder against Castiel to send him stumbling. Castiel frowns at him while Charlie laughs.

"Don't mind him, Castiel. He's grumpy because he's not allowed to change yet."

Castiel's face smooths. "Ah. So the bad mood is unusual."

Dean growls and does his best to storm away. He hears Charlie saying goodbye behind him and then Castiel is back at his side in wolf form. His smell is more potent in this form, though Dean doesn't know why. He's never noticed a difference in anyone else. Dean scents the air lazily, abruptly stopping when he sees Castiel turn his head toward Dean.

At the training grounds, Castiel watches curiously as Sam guides a group of pack children in their wolf forms through strength building exercises. They're all young cubs, not quite on the edge of puberty. Most of them are clumsy, paws still a little large for their bodies, but they're all eager and they all love Sam. Castiel sits on his haunches and peers over the fence, chin resting on a top pole. He rumbles a question at Dean, but Dean ignores it.

He noses open the gate and wanders up behind Sam, reaching out and swiping at his back leg as he moves into a balancing position. Sam yips and crashes to the ground, sending the pups into a chorus of howling amusement. Sam growls and rolls around to snap at Dean. Dean bats at his muzzle. The pups break formation and swarm Dean and Sam. One sandy furred pup with eyes too large for her face gets between Dean and Sam and growls low in her throat. Dean snorts in amusement and noses her, tipping her over onto her side. She yips in alarm, then jumps to her feet, shifting into her human form, a small blonde-haired child.

"Be nice!" she chides.

Dean howls, and the pups around his feet howl along with him. Sam's human laughter breaks through the noise. He pats the girl on the head.

"It's okay, Becky. Dean's just teasing."

She scowls and wraps her arms around Sam's leg. "He should be nice," she argues.

Dean grumbles and shakes his head. Sam scowls at him. Dean lets his tongue roll out of his mouth lazily, grinning widely.

Sam mutters _jerk_ under his breath and then turns to the children, clapping his hands for attention. "Okay, guys! That's it for today. Head back to the school for your next class!"

The pups bound out of the training ground, scuffling noisily as they fight each other to exit through the gate first. Becky lingers, still glaring at Dean, until Sam pats her on the head and forces her to go. She shifts back to her wolf form and trots after the others.

Sam watches until all of the pups are in the schoolhouse and then turns to Castiel where he hasn't moved from his spot by the fence. Sam glances over at Dean, then back at him. Castiel stares at Sam, blue eyes focused intently. He picks his head up off the pole and cocks it to the side.

"Castiel?" Sam asks.

Castiel dips his head.

Sam stares for a moment longer, then says, "You're very large."

Dean cracks up, woofing out little huffs of laughter as best he can, dropping to his stomach to cover his muzzle with his paws when Sam glares at him.

"So are you." Castiel's voice startles Dean out of his hilarity. He hauls himself to his feet and finds that Castiel has shifted and is staring up at Sam. He has that look of a smile about him again even though he's not actually smiling. He glances at Dean, the corners of his eyes crinkling, and Dean feels warmth spread through his chest.

He huffs and pushes it back. He bumps his shoulder against Sam on the way past. Sam grumbles at him, but doesn't engage him, focusing on Castiel instead. Dean heads back to the school to find Charlie, glancing over his shoulder to see Sam and Castiel talking to each other, Sam gesturing with his hands.

Dean snorts to himself, ignoring the irritation that's replaced the warmth of Castiel's attention.

 

* * *

 

Dean's back at his house by the time Castiel shows up again. He shifts into his wolf form and drops down next to Dean. Dean blinks at him, but doesn't stand, his stomach distended from his evening meal. Castiel sighs softly and shifts a bit closer to him. He doesn't touch Dean, but he's close enough that Dean can feel his exhalations. Dean watches him, waiting to see what he does, but he only stares at Dean, eyes blinking slow and easy, body relaxed.

 

* * *

 

They unbind Dean's leg sooner than expected on the understanding that he is to be delicate with it. Jess sits with him when he changes back for the first time. It's painful and he collapses back into his pallet, panting but giddy. He wiggles his foot.

"Fuck yeah," he groans out, throwing an arm over his face as Jess and the other healers laugh.

 

* * *

 

The next time he sees Castiel, a few weeks later, Dean’s in his human form.

As always Castiel stops at the edge of the forest. He's in his wolf form, and Dean waves him over to where he's building a new storage unit for the school, his leg stretched out before him, a blanket under him. Castiel trots through the grass and looms over Dean, dipping his head down to sniff at Dean's leg. His breath ghosts over Dean's thigh and then down toward his knee. Castiel rumbles, pleased, and then continues to Dean's ankle which he gives a quick lick. The faint arousal that had sparked in Dean's gut gives way to annoyance and he kicks at Castiel's face.

"Not cool," he grouses.

Castiel huffs and drops down at the edge of the blanket. He lowers his head to his paws and stares down the path to the village. Dean studies him for a moment. It's not as easy to read him when Dean's in his human form, but Dean gets the sense that Castiel is bothered by something. He considers asking, but leaves off, turning his attention back to the chest in front of him.

Castiel doesn't shift, and when the sun dips behind the trees, he hauls himself up to his feet. Dean glances at him, tightening the bindings he's working on before he turns his attention to Castiel. Castiel ducks his head down to Dean, pressing his furred face against Dean's human one briefly before he slinks away, disappearing into the shadows. Dean squints into the forest, following Castiel’s movements until his dark fur is indistinguishable from the dusk. Dean climbs to his feet and gathers the wood working tools to take them inside for the night before he comes back for the chest. Clouds have gathered in the sky, obscuring the stars and leaving everything dim. The air smells wet and weighs heavily on Dean’s skin.

Dean drops everything just inside the doorway. He flicks the lint for the lantern and lets its light fill his home. He considers shifting and following Castiel for a moment before shaking his head; he barely knows the other wolf, not well enough to have such an impulse let alone follow through with it. With a sigh, Dean drops down onto his pallet and shifts before he curls into a ball, tucking his muzzle under his tail. 

 

* * *

 

"Hello, Dean."

Dean turns to find Castiel standing beside the gate to the training ground. He stares for a moment, surprised to see him. It’s been nearly a month since Castiel’s last visit and he hadn’t expected to see the wolf again.

"Hey, Cas," he greets before he turns back to his work, hoping to hide the way Castiel’s presence makes his heart speed up.

Castiel enters to stand by him and watches as Dean shovels a mound of dirt from his wheelbarrow. He drops it on the ground and spreads it around before repeating the process with a few more shovelfuls. He stabs the shovel into the pile of dirt in the wheelbarrow and tamps down the dirt he’d spread on the training ground, first with his feet, then with the tamper Rufus had designed.

"What are you doing?" Castiel asks.

He edges closer to Dean, close enough that Dean can smell the alpha-and-earth scent of him even as a human. Without thinking, Dean draws in a lungful of scent and then blows it out harshly, stopping to lean against the tamper. He wipes his hand clean against his work robe and then runs it through his hair.

"Resettling the training field. Dirt gets kicked up and shoved around with all the training." He finally looks up at Castiel to find that he's doing the smiling-not-smiling thing. "What?" Dean asks.

Castiel lowers his gaze, eyelids dropping low to hide his expression behind his eye lashes. "I'm pleased to see you have healed up well," Castiel answers before he looks up at Dean.

Dean narrows his eyes at Castiel before he shrugs. "Got good healers."

"I understand that your brother's mate cared for you."

"Yeah." Dean looks at him for a long moment. "Yeah, Jess is the head healer. Does a good job." Dean turns away and picks up the tamper again. He pounds a few squares flat. Castiel watches.

Dean finishes the rest of the training yard with Castiel trailing him. He picks up and moves the wheelbarrow without Dean asking, but otherwise doesn't assist or talk to Dean. When the yard's flat and new again, Dean throws the shovel into the wheelbarrow and drops the tamper on top of it. Castiel moves to take the handles again, but Dean waves him off.

"It was my leg, dude," he complains.

"I merely wanted to help." Castiel frowns at him.

Dean sighs. "Thanks, but I got it."

Castiel follows him to the tool shed and then to the meeting house where lunch is being served. Dean doesn't hesitate to shove a tray in his hand. Castiel follows quietly behind him as Dean gets in line and makes his way through, flirting with the women and men serving. There are curious glances at Castiel, but not as many as Dean expects. He makes a note to ask just how much Castiel was around while Dean was locked away in the infirmary.

Dean finds Sam and Jess eating out in the yard under a tree and sits with them. Castiel sits beside Dean, close enough that their legs brush. Sam looks at the contact with narrowed eyes before shooting a questioning glance at Dean. Dean shrugs. He shifts to put some space between them, but by the time their meal is done, Castiel's knee is pressed into his again.

Sam and Jess stand. Jess offers her hands to help Dean up.

"You helping out with the children this afternoon, Dean?" she asks.

Dean shakes his head. "Nah. Did the training yard. Was gonna take a break and check in for evening meal, I think."

Sam lights up. "You cookin'?" he asks.

Dean grins. "Thought I might."

Sam glances at Castiel. "Hey, you should stay for dinner. Dean is our best cook."

Dean frowns and glances at Castiel. He's looking at Dean, face calmly neutral. "If Dean doesn't mind..."

Dean shrugs. He fidgets with the ends of his robe ties, realizes it looks nervous, and pulls his hands away. "Whatever you like, Cas," he offers.

Castiel smiles slightly, amusement clear in his eyes. He turns back to Sam. "Then, yes, I will join you."

"Great." Sam glances between him and Dean again before Jess steps between them to give Dean a hug.

Castiel follows Dean to his house. Dean strips off his robe, breathing a relieved sigh as he drops into the grass. He sits close to the house, letting the shade of the awning fall over him. Castiel settles down fully in the sun, sitting close to Dean's feet. Dean closes his eyes and relaxes, pointing the toes of his foot to stretch the muscles of his sore leg. He startles at the gentle touch of fingers on his ankle and cracks his eyes open to see Castiel staring at him, eyebrows raised in question. Dean closes his eyes again and nudges his foot into Castiel's hands.

Castiel scoots closer, drawing Dean's leg across his own and massages gently into the curve of Dean's calf. Dean groans, pleased, and lets his body relax fully into the grass. Castiel works his calf, stopping every so often to rotate Dean's ankle and manipulate the muscle. He shifts down to massage into Dean's ankle joint and the arch of his foot. Dean knows he's making pleased little noises, but he can't help himself; he hasn't been touched like this in a very long time.

Castiel's fingers trail up Dean's calf to his knee. He massages there for a few moments, but then his fingers crawl higher. Dean tenses, ready to open his mouth and tell Castiel off, but his touch recedes. Dean peers out from under his eyelids to watch Castiel, but he's not looking at Dean. He doesn't even look bothered; just focuses on massaging Dean's calf and ankle again. He sets Dean's foot down into the grass and inches sideways. He glances up at Dean and smiles slightly when he sees Dean watching. He settles on Dean's other side and takes his other foot into his hands and starts massaging. Dean watches him for a moment longer and then closes his eyes again, relaxing. Castiel doesn't go higher than Dean's knee this time.

When Castiel finishes with Dean's leg, he sets it down and relaxes into the grass beside Dean, his hand brushing against Dean's ankle. Dean opens his eyes again and lifts his head to see Castiel stretched out on his back, head in the grass next to Dean's thigh. Laid out flat, Dean can see where Castiel's dick is half hard, but other than the light brush against Dean's ankle, he doesn't touch Dean. Dean drops his head back down and stares up at the sky.

He draws in a deep breath. Castiel's scent tinges the air around them, thicker and fuller than usual, a spiciness to it that Dean’s only caught hints of before. It settles in Dean's gut, warms his blood. He thinks about how easy it would be to shift his leg over, to press it against Castiel's body. He knows he could spread his legs, invite Castiel to mount him, and that Castiel would. He also knows that Castiel would be kind about it. He'd coax Dean's body into singing for him, bring him pleasure. Dean can see the desire in his face when his hands on are on Dean, when he's pressed close like this, but he also sees the way Castiel respects the distance Dean imposes between them.

Dean takes another deep breath and can smell the way his own arousal has filtered into the air. Castiel shifts next to him, his fingers curling briefly around Dean's ankle, but he doesn't hold him, he doesn't take. He just lies beside Dean and smells like wanting, like hope.

"Why're you here, Cas?" Dean asks.

Castiel hums softly. "I like your company."

Dean snorts. "You barely know me."

Castiel sits up then, shifting around to sit cross-legged next to Dean's hip. He studies Dean's face. "I suppose that is true," Castiel answers, "but I do know enough to want to learn more."

"What _do_ you know?" Dean challenges, caught by Castiel's gaze.

Castiel’s face changes slightly and takes on the sense of a smile. "Your family loves you very much. Your brother was frantic when my pack member brought him to us that day. Your father also came out, worried. You have said yourself that your brother's mate cared for you closely. I have seen how hard you work and how many people watch us to make sure I am of no danger to you." Castiel reaches out and brushes his fingers against the back of Dean's hand. The smile becomes real on his face. "You are very good with children."

Dean coughs to cover a laugh, taking his hand out from under Cas's and wiping it across his mouth. "Kids are easy." Dean rolls his eyes.

Castiel gives him a reproachful look. "Not for everyone."

Dean shakes his head and folds his hands across his stomach. "Still don't see why you'd come all this way for someone you barely know."

Castiel is silent for a moment, then he sighs softly. "So tell me, Dean."

Dean looks at him. "Tell you what?"

"Who you are."

Dean frowns at him. Castiel holds his eyes, head tipped slightly to the side, face soft and open. Dean blinks and looks away. He considers. Castiel may have rescued him, may be considerate of Dean's body, but he's still an alpha. One whose scent entices Dean. One who is drawn to Dean in return if his reaction to touching Dean is any indication. Dean closes his eyes and licks his lips. He nods, once. Castiel’s not the only one to smell like hope.

"Alright," he says. "Who I am."

Dean decides where to start and then he tells Castiel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Potential Trigger Warning: There’s a brief, non-explicit scene in the beginning with unwanted sexual advances/attempted sexual assault. To avoid that content, you can skip the 3rd paragraph here.

Cas’s visits come regularly over the next few weeks, and Dean grows used to Cas following him around as he works around the village. He grows used to Cas being close, lying with him in the sun on temperate days or in the shade on warmer days, helping him when Cas thinks Dean is taking on too much work despite his recovery.

Distracted by his injuries and by Cas, Dean forgets to keep track of his cycle. He only remembers when he feels the first signs of it, days before it arrives. His sense of smell sharpens to the point that Dean is overwhelmed and restless. He shifts to his wolf form and paces his house. The scent of his own home makes him itch and leaves him uneasy. He roams his house, nose pushed to the floor and into the cracks of windows, scenting, before he leaves to wander the village.

The unmated alphas of his pack follow him, watching and waiting. A few attempt approaching him, and he growls low at them, fangs bared, when their hands reach out for his nape. An alpha tires to mount him, and Dean snarls and snaps at him, biting at his feet and ears and muzzle until he draws blood and the alpha limps away with an angry whine. Only the most persistent continue to follow him, but even those he eventually drives off.

His mother finds him pacing the paths by his house and runs a hand across his head. She kneels beside him and cradles his muzzle.

"Dean, sweetie, what are you looking for?" she asks.

Dean whines, ears falling back.

"Whatever- whoever it is- maybe they aren't here?" she offers.

Dean glances toward the forest without thinking, and his mother pushes on his shoulder.

"Go," she says to Dean's curious look.

Dean hesitates, but goes. The further into the forest he gets, the more he relaxes. Dean lets his conscious mind go and he runs. The forest whips around him, blending into streaks of brown and green. He veers around trees and leaps over fallen stumps. A deer startles in the distance at his appearance and Dean changes direction to chase it through the trees. He's not hungry and has no intention of killing it, but the chase excites him. His blood runs hot. Dean realizes he's panting heavily and starts to slow. Awareness creeps back to him. Dean's breathing doesn't ease. His limbs tremble. As Dean scents the air for water, he realizes slick has wet the back of his thighs and his cock throbs with arousal. Dean whimpers; his heat has started.

Dean finds a small spring and drinks. He paces the bank of the stream wearily, unease crawling up his spine. He finally breaks into a run again, heading for the village. Dean keeps his head low and lopes easily through the forest. Dean curves around a fallen tree and catches movement from the corner of his eye. He looks over and sees a dark, sleek shadow pacing him.

Dean speeds up and veers away. The shadow follows him, matching his pace. Dean heads for open ground, uneasy about being tracked and wanting to see who is trailing him. Dean breaks into a clearing and turns to watch as the black shadow follows. His heart beats heavily, speeding up when he realizes it's Cas.

Cas slows as he enters the clearing, head tipped back, mouth open. Dean sees his sides heaving as Cas scents the air. Dean knows Cas has scented his heat when Cas growls lowly, his head swinging around. Cas pins Dean with his blue-white eyes. Dean crouches low and watches as Cas paces toward him, panting heavily, mouth open as he continually scents.

Dean waits until Cas is close and then he charges. He plows into Cas, catching him off guard and sending them both tumbling into the dirt. They roll, tangled together. Dean snaps at Cas, but he doesn't make contact. Cas growls, a low rumble of hunger, and twists. He pins Dean down and rolls on top of him.

Cas's weight bears him down into the ground. Dean shifts his hips, eager to present for the alpha lying on top of him, but Cas doesn't give him enough room to do so. He just lets his weight settle over Dean until Dean is pressed flat to the ground, stretching out on his side and panting into the underside of Cas's neck. Dean inhales greedily, pressing his nose into Cas's scruff. Cas tilts his head and lets Dean scent him, but he does not mount Dean.

It apparently doesn't matter to Dean's body though; he feels delirious with want, his heat working through him so that his channel goes open and slick, filling the air with the sugar-sweet scent of Dean's arousal. Cas growls low. Dean can't hear it, but he can feel it vibrating through his body. He whines and arches his back, paws scrabbling in the dirt beneath Cas. Cas twists his head and blinks curiously at Dean. He rumbles with a low growl that Dean can feel everywhere. It makes him frantic again and he whines low, his hips working futilely. He's trapped under Cas, but there's friction on his cock where he needs it, even if he feels blindingly empty. Cas drops his head over Dean's muzzle, letting Dean pant in his scent and starts up a steady rumbling growl, almost a purr if not for him being wolf. Dean feels it everywhere and it’s not long before his orgasm washes through him, making him spill his seed between his back legs and across the dirt. It's going to make a mess of Dean's fur, and probably Cas's since he's crouched low enough.

Dean would be embarrassed, but as he lies panting, Cas makes a soft noise and licks across Dean's muzzle. He smells pleased so Dean only sighs and closes his eyes to let sleep drown out his confusion.

Dean loses track of how long he stays pinned under Cas. Cas's weight bears him into the ground and Dean pants through waves of heat, the steady thrumming of Cas's growl and the swipe of Cas's tongue across his muzzle and through his fur, teasing Dean into fruitless orgasms. Eventually Dean's biological needs take precedence over his heat and he nips at Cas's neck until Cas stands and moves off him. Dean forces himself into a sitting position and blinks down his body to wrinkles his muzzle at the mess of slick and come that soils his backside.

Cas touches his nose to Dean's neck. Dean peers over his shoulder and Cas gestures for him to follow. They pause on the way so that Dean can piss and shit. Dean squirms with embarrassment at the thought of Cas watching him do this, but Cas is unconcerned; he sits and watches the forest around them, ears twitching with each sound. He leads Dean to a small stream and shifts into his human form. Dean bumps his nose against Cas's chest and ducks his head to sniff at Cas's erection where it bobs out from his body, red and gleaming. The skin at the base of his cock is swollen with his knot. Dean opens his mouth, ready to taste, but Cas catches him under the jaw and presses until Dean lifts his head. He blinks lazily at Cas while Cas pets a hand over his muzzle to scratch between his eyes.

"Don't worry about me, Dean. You need to take care of yourself."

Dean huffs and pulls away. He wades into the stream and drops down onto his side, letting the water run around him while his head rests on the bank. Cas wades in after him and Dean feels his hands work through Dean's coat, coaxing out the mess of mud-mixed come and slick. Despite his words, Cas's fingers linger on the back of his thighs, teasingly close to Dean's channel. Arousal makes him wet again, his hole clenching around nothing. He lifts his head enough to peer over his shoulder at Cas who stares down at him, panting heavily. His fingers clench and release rapidly in the meat of Dean's thigh. Dean shifts his tail to present himself to Cas, giving a low, longing whine. Cas whines back, his head dipping, eyes closing as Cas scents the air. Dean flicks his tail at Cas, splashing him with water. When Cas opens his eyes, he shifts his hips, lifting his tail again so that Cas can see how wet he is, how Cas's touch works so much slick out of him.

Cas's fingers dig in for a long moment as Cas stares. Cas looks like he wants to mount Dean, just like this, still in his human form. It doesn't usually happen this way since their human forms are smaller than their wolf forms, but Dean doesn't care. He just wants Cas inside him. He whines. Cas looks up at him and then he relaxes his hold. Dean panics for a moment, but only a moment, because then Cas is sliding his fingers into Dean's opening. He starts with three, testing Dean's give, but soon he's working his whole hand inside Dean. Dean whines and moans; gods it feels so good, so unbearably good. It's not what he wants, not really, but if this is what Cas will give him, he'll take it.

Dean claws at the sandy stream bed as he works his hips against Cas's hand. He growls and whines, pleading as best he can in this form. Cas still understands. He shifts so that he's straddling Dean's thigh. Dean feels him rut his human cock against the meat of Dean's thigh and Dean whines. His whine gives way to a series of needy yips when Cas reaches with his other hand to stroke Dean's cock. He can't quite close his hand around it, but it's good enough with Dean's heat and the way he keeps working his hand in and out of Dean's channel. With a low keen, Dean spills into the small stream, his hole tightening around Cas's fist. Cas whimpers and Dean feels him grind down against his thigh. The scent of alpha come fills the air and Dean's body rocks with another wave of pleasure.

Cas slumps forward and pants against his rump, hips rolling through the aftermath of his orgasm. Dean sighs, pleased and sleepy. He doesn't even mind the tug of Cas's arm against his hole. Eventually Cas gives a low groan and eases his hand from inside Dean. Dean huffs a small protest, but doesn't stop him. Cas sits up and sighs.

"I'll have to wash you again," he laments and Dean rumbles with amusement.

Cas washes him, and then wades out to where the water comes up mid-thigh and washes himself. Dean shifts around so that he can watch. Cas's cock is no longer hard. It hangs between his legs, swinging as Cas bends over to dip into the water. He's beautiful, tan skin dappled with sunlight and shining wet. Dean watches Cas until he wades further in and ducks under the water, hiding himself from view. Dean grunts unhappily and twists to a more comfortable position. He can no longer see where Cas is swimming and instead stares out into the forest around them.

Dean doesn't recognize this section; it must be part of Cas's pack's territory. Dean hadn't known he'd wandered that far away from his own pack. He realizes he must have been looking for Cas and sighs.

Splashing catches his attention and he glances over to find Cas wading toward him. Cas drops down into the water beside his front legs and lies down to rest his head against Dean's neck.

"We'll have to get out before too much longer," Cas comments. He pets a hand down Dean's front leg. "You'll need to dry off and warm up."

Dean grunts and closes his eyes.

It's not long before his heat stirs up again despite the chill of the water. Dean shifts restlessly and Cas rises to let Dean climb to his feet. He wades out of the water and shakes himself, spraying water everywhere. Cas laughs and Dean turns to watch him slough water off his body with his hands. It's the first time Cas has laughed so freely with Dean and Dean is smitten by the sound. He walks over and bumps his head against Cas's chest. He presses his forehead against Cas. His nose bumps against Cas's cock and Dean inhales the scent of him. Cas's cock twitches and his breath hitches. Dean snakes his tongue out, determined to get a taste of Cas at least once. Cas lets him lick for a few moments. He grows hard beneath Dean’s tongue and his hands dig into the scuff at the back of Dean's neck before he's pulling away.

"No. No, Dean, this is about you," Cas pants.

Dean huffs and turns away. He drops down into a stretch of grass that is open to the sunlight. Cas watches him, his hand moving absently over his cock before he catches himself and jerks it away. With an annoyed look, Cas shifts to his wolf form. He's still hard and exposed, even like this, and Dean can't stop looking. Can't stop imagining. He whines and shifts restlessly, his own cock growing hard and uncomfortable, slick beginning to leak out of him again.

Cas walks over and presses his face into Dean's neck, scenting. He licks across Dean's muzzle and then moves around to lie on top of Dean again, providing the comfort of his weight and warmth.

They stay like that for the rest of Dean's heat. Dean can smell Cas's arousal and feel the press of the alpha's hard cock against his hip. Occasionally, he'll even scent Cas's release in the air, but he doesn't mount Dean and take him. Dean will wake sometimes to Cas nosing into the scruff of his neck, scenting Dean in deep lungfuls, a hint of teeth playing across the back of Dean's neck. Dean wants to tell Cas to do it, wants him to bite down and make Dean his, wants Cas to mount him and fuck him, but he knows Cas hasn't yet because Cas wants words between them first. Instead Dean lies there and feels Cas over him. If he's in the midst a wave he'll imagine Cas in him.

He whimpers at the thought and Cas will press close, his tongue sliding warm and wet across Dean's muzzle. It's good- it’s always so good when Cas licks him like that. It's easy enough to imagine that tongue elsewhere and Dean can't help the thoughts that play out, taking Cas's comfort and making it something else. Finally he spills into the dirt and realizes it's the last time. He lies for a moment, panting to catch his breath, feeling his heat recede. 

He wiggles slightly, wanting away from the mess. Cas shifts up and lets Dean crawl out from under him. Dean shakes himself, sending a cloud of dust rolling through the air and the come that had landed on him splattering across the ground at Cas's feet. Cas looks down at it and licks his chops, bright red tongue sliding over the white gleam of his fangs. Dean shudders at the sight. Cas looks up at him and pants, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. Dean yips and heads toward the stream again. When Cas doesn't follow, Dean turns back and presses himself up against Cas. He catches Cas's ear in between his teeth and tugs gently. Cas gives a warning growl, but obeys the command and follows Dean.

At the stream, Dean plunges in and drinks. He wades to the center and drops down into the water before he shifts and stretches out on his back. He can hear Cas splashing through the stream though he does not come close to Dean. Dean opens his eyes and watches small wisps of cloud as they move slowly across the blue sky. 

"Cas," he calls and Cas comes closer. He leans over Dean, now in his human form, head tipped to the side. "Come here," Dean orders, wiggling his finger at Cas. Cas kneels down next to him and leans over again. Dean slides his fingers into Cas's hair and props himself up on an elbow. He pulls and Cas comes easily, his mouth opening to Dean.

Dean slides his tongue into Cas's mouth and Cas moans. His hand comes up to cup Dean's face as he and Dean kiss. When they finally break apart, Cas is panting slightly, eyes dark with arousal.

"Cas, the next time I have a heat, you'd better fuck me through it," he says.

Cas's breath catches in his throat as his eyes go wide. He nods and lets Dean tug him down into the water.


	4. Chapter 4

  
([NSFW version [non-sexual nudity]](http://nikapics.tumblr.com/private/150230132769/tumblr_odb59sIhHT1rcwd6u))

Dean makes his way back home, Cas trailing behind him. He moves silently despite the size of his wolf form. Dean can't help looking back over his shoulder, checking to be sure he's still there. Cas notices and shifts from his casual gate to a trot, closing the distance to pace beside him, close enough for Dean to feel the heat radiating off him.

Dean lowers his head. He gives a pleased rumble that has Cas bumping into him, knocking him off balance. Dean pushes back against him, goading him until they're chasing each other through the forest, knocking each other over to roll through the dirt and grass with playful bites and kicks.

Whey they arrive at Dean's village, Cas hesitates. He makes a questioning noise in the back of his throat. Dean reaches up and bites at his ear, tugging until Cas follows him into the village and to the meeting house. Even though it's early in the day, someone should be preparing for lunch already and depending on who is working, Dean should be able to convince them to let him and Cas sneak some food early.

Cas shifts forms when Dean does and the two of them enter the hall on human feet. The tables and chairs are mostly empty; only the leading council is present, sitting at the far side of the room, papers spread across the table, talking animatedly. The sounds of banging and voices shouting echo from the kitchen and Dean makes his way over. When he peers inside, he finds Sam working. He sits in the prep area, peeling potatoes before he passes them over to be cut into pieces.

Sam must smell him, because his head shoots up and he scents the air noisily before looking over at them.

"Dean!" Sam sets his knife down and makes his way through the crowded kitchen. He grabs Dean in a hug and squeezes. "We were worried about you."

Dean pats him on the back before shoving him off gently. "You guys worry too much." 

Sam rolls his eyes, but lets it go in favor of turning his attention to Cas. He nods in greeting even as he sends a curious glance at Dean. Cas shifts closer to him, settling his hand low on Dean's back, a possessive gesture that makes Dean’s skin prickle with arousal.

"Hello, Sam."

"Cas. Did you run into Dean on your way here?"

It's pointed and makes Dean huff in annoyance. "Cas helped me through my heat."

Sam's eyes dart down to Dean's neck.

"Don't be so old fashioned," Dean snaps at him. "Look, I'm freaking starving. Can we snag some food or not?"

Sam sighs. "We don't have anything cooked, but I can probably scrounge up left overs from yesterday's dinner. Wait here."

"Thanks, Sammy."

Sam shoots an annoyed look at Dean as he leaves them standing in the doorway. Cas shifts closer to Dean, his hand sliding around Dean’s waist to curl over his hip.

"Is it uncommon for unmated couples to share heats?" Cas asks, his voice low.

"Um... used to be that you only shared it with your mate," Dean admits. He turns to face Cas. He catches Cas's other hand and holds it. "It's not as big a deal any more, but Sam gets pissy sometimes."

"He worries about you."

Dean shrugs. "Yeah."

"That's good, Dean. It’s good that he-”

Sam returns, interrupting Cas. Dean accepts the sandwiches he'd made and grins when Sam hands him a pie.

"Apple?" Dean asks.

Sam nods. "Eric made it," he says which makes Dean sigh with happiness.

"He makes the best pies," Dean tells Cas who only tips his head to the side, unfamiliar with the name. "Cas and I are gonna go home."

"Okay. Check in with Mom and Dad later. Charlie too probably. We've all been worried."

Dean nods, then turns to bump his shoulder against Cas's. "Let's go."

 

* * *

 

They’re halfway through their meal, sitting in front of Dean’s house on a blanket warmed by the sun, when Mary shows up. She hugs Dean, pressing a kiss to his forehead, before sitting next to him and serving herself the first slice of pie. Dean scowls at her, but makes no move to stop her.

"Sam and Charlie have been covering your village work," she tells him.

"Hunting?" Dean asks through a mouthful of food.

"Me and your father." 

"Does it normally take four people to cover one person's work?" Cas asks.

Mary laughs and reaches out to ruffle Dean's hair. He ducks away from her hand and presses his hair flat again, sending her a disgruntled look.

"Dean takes on more work than most," she tells Cas. "He doesn't like to be idle."

"Ah." Cas looks at him then, his expression considering. Dean stares back, his food forgotten. It's not until Cas lowers his eyes, a small smile curling the corner of his mouth, that Dean blinks back to himself. He turns away to find his mother watching the two of them. Her mouth pulls tight, but her eyes are satisfied when Dean catches her gaze.

"What?" Dean asks, but she only shakes her head.

"I should get going. We're leaving shortly for a hunting trip. Sam mentioned you were back and I wanted to see you before we left.”

Her gaze flicks over to Cas. Dean knows he will have to explain to his mother later in private if she hasn’t already guessed, but for now he stands with her to give her a hug, glad to be back home. Cas stands with them and accepts a hug from her as well, confusion furrowing his brow.

She leaves them alone and Dean sits back down to finish his meal. Cas remains standing. Dean blinks up at him.

"You done?"

"I need to return home."

"Oh." Dean swallows heavily and sets his sandwich down. He stares at it until soft fingers slide through his hair, curving around the back of his head. He looks up at Cas, who stares back, his eyes soft and warm and smiling.

"I have duties at home, too, Dean, but if you would allow, I would prefer to return here for the night."

"Yeah," Dean breathes. "I'd like that."

He lets Cas pull him to his feet so that Cas can lean into him, pressing his mouth against Dean's. Dean wraps his arms around Cas, holding him close. Cas's body is warm against his, skin soft. His scent grows thick, grows spicy, as they kiss. Dean smiles into it, slipping his tongue along Cas's. He steps back and Cas steps forward, the action thoughtless. He follows Dean wordlessly when Dean leads him into his house. 

Under Dean's touch, he forgets, at least for the moment, the way he wanted to leave Dean behind.

Later, the sun dipped low in the sky, the two of them curled together as wolves in Dean's bed, Cas sighs softly and bumps his head against Dean's shoulder. He stands and stretches, back curved, toes spreading wide. He urges Dean to his feet and walks him to the meeting hall where Dean's pack is gathered for dinner. He shifts, stopping Dean when he would turn human too, and presses a kiss to Dean's muzzle.

"I'll be back tonight," he promises and then he's gone.

 

* * *

 

Cas does return that night. He returns every night, staying all day when he has no responsibilities at home. Time slips by, faster than Dean expects, and Dean has his second heat with Cas a little over three months later, the world turning orange and brown as summer shifts into fall. They disappear into the forest again, Dean leading Cas on a chase. They run fast and hard through the trees until Dean can't fight his body any more. He stumbles into a small clearing lit by sunlight and waits for Cas. He watches the shadows, but he doesn't see Cas, not until Cas is halfway to him, a dark streak in the light.

He rolls Dean over and they scrabble together, wrestling each other for control. Dean rolls under Cas's weight and this time Cas lets him present, lets him lift his hips and shift his tail. Cas bites at the back of his neck, teeth a gentle pull on his skin as Cas sinks inside him.

Dean pants and whines, encourages Cas as best he can while Cas fucks him. Cas growls, low and rumbling, and like before the feel of it vibrating through Dean's body makes him come, happy and pleased, filled with Cas's cock and then Cas's come. Cas's weight bears him to the ground, his knot holding them together. Dean huffs happily, twisting his head around to press his nose into Cas's scruff to scent him. Cas lets him breath his fill before he insists on grooming Dean, his tongue a warm, wet drag across Dean’s neck and muzzle.

Cas takes him with each wave of heat, his cock unrelenting inside Dean's body, his low growls and whines filling Dean's mind. Dean gives himself over, lets Cas take care of him without concern for anything but Cas. It's easy this time. He doesn't feel empty, doesn't need to beg. He presents to Cas and Cas mounts him. They don't speak, not even when they shift so Cas can clean Dean up, using his human hands to wash away come and slick. There’s no need for words, and instead they spend their time kissing in the shallow pond Cas finds close to the clearing. 

It's the easiest heat Dean has ever had.

 

* * *

 

A few weeks after Dean's heat, Dean wakes to Cas slipping into bed with him, returned from his pack's home much later than promised. He shivers against Dean, his skin cold to the touch. Dean shift to his wolf form and moves over to lie on top of Cas. Cas twists his hands into the fur on Dean's stomach and rubs his face against Dean's chest, his fingers and nose sharp points of cold.

Dean stays on top of him until his trembling eases, his body relaxing back into their bedding. Dean shifts back and snags the blanket to cover them both. Cas hums, pleased, and slides his hands over Dean's body.

"You're home late."

"Early," Cas says. 

Dean glances out the window to see the sky beginning to lighten. He frowns down at Cas. "What happened?"

Cas sighs. He pushes at Dean until Dean shifts over, resting on his side. Cas turns to curl up with him. Dean extends his arm and lets Cas rest his head on it. Cas wraps his arms around Dean's waist and holds him close.

"Pack meeting. Lots of arguing."

Dean rubs his hand over Cas's back. "I've never met them," he comments.

"You can if you want. They're... loud."

Dean chuckles. "Are they okay with you being here so much?"

Cas shrugs. "I attend my duties. That's what they concern themselves with mostly. My siblings are grateful for the extra room."

"Extra room?"

Cas shifts back to look up at Dean. His eyes wander over Dean's face as he talks. "We share, in my pack. No one really has a private home, not until they're ready to have children. Only one of my siblings has mated and he moved in with his mate's family since there are fewer of them."

"Huh." Dean can't see living with his mom and dad. Sam and Jess certainly. Before Cas he'd spent plenty of time with them. "What'd you do if you wanted privacy?"

"For sex you mean?" Cas asks, quirking an eyebrow at him.

Dean grins, wiggling his eyebrows, and Cas laughs.

"We aren't that concerned with privacy, truthfully."

Dean stares at Cas until Cas shrugs, a blush rising to his face. Dean laughs softly as Cas turns his face into Dean's arm.

"I like this better," Cas admits softly, He inches closer to Dean, pressing his body fully against him.

"Yeah?" Dean pets his hand through Cas's hair and over his shoulder. Cas sighs into his neck, arching into the touch.

Dean thinks about it, about the ease with which Cas has slipped into his life. His family likes him. Charlie likes him. He's careful with Dean, but he doesn't coddle him. Cas fits here.

"You could stay," Dean says.

Cas pulls back, eyes sharp on Dean.

"You could stay with me," he repeats. "I'd like you here."

Cas's smile spreads slowly, lighting his eyes with delight first, then curving his mouth until it stretches wide enough to show his gums. Dean feels his face heat, strangely embarrassed by Cas's adoration even after the months they’ve been together.

"I would be honored to stay here with you, Dean," Cas says. "I will speak to my pack when I return."

"Want me to come with?"

"If you wish," Cas says. He starts to say something else, but interrupts himself with a wide yawn.

Dean laughs. "Go to sleep, Cas. We'll talk more when you wake."

Cas nods and tucks his head into the curve of Dean's neck. It doesn't take long before he's asleep. Dean holds him, listening to his soft breathing broken the occasional snore. Cas twitches against him as he dreams. Dean thinks about what it will mean to have Cas here with him, to have Cas eat meals with him and stay all night with him. They'll probably hunt together, hunt meat and the creatures that haunt their forest. Maybe they’ll teach together; Dean grins with amusement at the thought of the pack’s cubs scrambling between Cas’s large feet. Dean presses his lips to the top of Cas's head and closes his eyes.

He falls asleep thinking about all the ways Cas has already slipped into Dean's life and the ways he hasn't yet but could.

 

* * *

 

Dean goes with Cas when he returns to his pack. They run together through the woods, taking turns chasing each other, until Cas slows to a trot. He waits for Dean to come up beside him, then keeps Dean a few paces behind him, rumbling approval when Dean doesn't challenge him. They walk for a while longer, Cas's head raised high, ears flicking back and forth, tracking the sounds and movement of animals around them. Dean stays on alert, but he hears nothing unusual.

Cas stops just as Dean picks up the wolf scent, one that's a confusing mix of alpha and omega. Dean tenses, a low growl rumbling through him in warning. Cas tips his head back and scents the air, mouth open. He starts to turn to Dean, but a gold streak breaks through the underbrush, aiming for Cas, yipping loudly. It crashes into Cas and the two wolves go sprawling through the underbrush, kicking up fallen leaves in their wake. Cas snaps and strikes out with his paws, but there's no fury in his scent, no worry or panic. Dean watches warily, carefully scenting, waiting for the change, but it doesn't come. Dean sits on his haunches, head ducked low to track their movements.

The fight ends with Cas losing. The gold wolf stands on Cas's back, all four paws planted firmly in his dark fur. It howls, high and loud and triumphant. A low chuckle catches Dean's attention and he turns to find an older man with grey-blond hair leaning up against a tree a few feet behind Dean. Dean looks him over, scenting the air lightly to find that he's a beta. When their eyes meet, the man leers at Dean. Dean scoffs and turns his back, flicking his tail dismissively. 

He walks over to where the gold wolf has stopped howling and is now prancing on Cas's back, nipping at Cas's ears as Cas growls, twisting his head this way and that as he tries to keep his ears out of the wolf's reach. Neither pay attention to him, and Dean uses their distraction to launch himself at the gold wolf, slamming into its side and sending it rolling across the ground.

The wolf rolls to a stop, claws digging into the dirt, and stares at Dean, eyes wide with surprise. Cas shifts to his human form, laughing into the dirt, his face hidden behind his arms. Dean plops down next to him and rests his head across Cas's back. He growls at the other wolf when it rises to its feet. Cas rolls over to wrap his arms around Dean's neck, curling his body around Dean's head. He presses a kiss to Dean's face just below his eye. Dean flicks a glance at him, unamused.

"Dean, these are my brothers, Gabriel-" Cas points at the gold wolf. "-and Balthazar." He points to the man who has wandered over to stand beside Gabriel, who is now sitting upright.

"So this is Dean." Balthazar looks him over, eyes considering. He clucks his tongue. "Well."

Dean growls, pulling back his lips to bare his teeth at Balthazar.

Gabriel snorts and shifts. His human form is short and blond-haired. He lounges back against the ground, braced up on his elbows, legs splayed casually. Dean eyes him warily. Cas sits up, crossing his legs and wrapping an arm around Dean's neck. Dean drops his head into Cas's lap, letting Cas stroke and pet him. He keeps one eye on Cas's brothers as they talk.

"Is this the official family meeting?" Balthazar asks. He lowers himself to sit beside Gabriel.

Cas digs his fingers into the fur behind Dean's ears and makes a considering noise. "I suppose. I came back because I wanted to let you know I was leaving."

The casual laziness in Balthazar's and Gabriel's postures disappears. They both turn sharp eyes onto Cas. Dean tenses and turns his head to stare at them in warning. Cas taps him lightly on the head, a minor reprimand that Dean knows he deserves. He inches closer to Cas and forces himself to relax, closing his eyes. Someone snorts with disdainful amusement, but Cas resumes his petting.

"Dean has invited me to stay with him," Cas says.

There's a drawn-out moment of silence, then someone claps their hands together, startling Dean. His eyes snap open to find Gabriel on his feet, hands on his hips. Balthazar rises slowly behind.

"Guess this means pack-meet."

Cas shrugs. "I suppose."

Gabriel rolls his eyes, but flicks his hands. "Let's get going then. It'll take a while to round everyone up."

Cas kisses Dean's muzzle, then slips out from under him. The brothers shift to their wolf forms, their scents blooming in the air around them. Dean inhales, curious. 

Cas's scent is the most potent of the three, still drawing Dean's attention as strongly as it had in the beginning. The damp-earth smell has mixed with Dean's sun-warmed-animal-hide smell, making it richer and fuller. Their combined scent makes Dean's mouth water, and he presses himself up against Cas for a brief moment, just to feel the flex of Cas's muscles against him. Cas rumbles low, pleased, and presses his nose into the scruff of Dean's neck.

Gabriel makes a hacking noise that breaks them apart. Dean glances over to find him grinning, his mouth wide open, tongue lolling lazily from his mouth. He winks at Dean before trotting ahead of them. Balthazar gives a lazy sigh, but keeps his slow pace just behind Cas. Dean can barely pick up his scent. He gets the sense of leaves and sunlit fields, but it's muted and relaxed, the way most beta scents are. 

From in front of them Gabriel's scent is the strongest. Again, Dean picks up that confusing mix of alpha and omega. Gabriel shares Cas’s earthy smell, but it's drier, less deep-forest-dampness and more edge-of-the-field. There's also a bright softness of field flowers. Dean draws it deep into his lungs, but he can't make sense of it. It's not layered, not the way his and Cas's scents are, Dean's omega over Cas's alpha, but rather mixed. Two scents that are really one.

Dean lets his train of thought go when they break through the tree-line and come up on the small clearing that houses Cas's pack. Dean's pack is spread wide. Their homes are small buildings, made of one or two rooms, three if a family is large enough, with wide doors and space between them to separate them. The largest building is the meeting hall, designed to hold everyone and provide a gathering place for meetings and meals.

Cas's pack is close, buildings large and tight. There's little space between their homes, and they form a circle, creating an open area in the center where Dean can see people gathered, some in wolf form, others human.

Gabriel trots ahead, picking up speed. He tips his head back and gives a high-pitched howl. Those that are visible from this distance stop and look up. Gabriel howls again and movement resumes. Pack members wander from the buildings and begin gathering in the open area.

When they are close, Gabriel breaks away, disappearing into crowds that open a path for him. Cas leads him to the side, taking him to a home close to the edge of the field where they'd entered. Two women stand before it, their arms linked. Cas shifts forms as he walks up them. They turn to stare at him, eyes flicking between him and Dean. The red-headed woman moves first, smiling broadly and darting forward to wrap Cas in a hug.

"You're home!"

"I'm back," Cas agrees. 

Dean shifts and comes to stand beside him as the woman pulls back. She gives Cas a narrow-eyed look, but makes no comment. She studies Dean for a moment, nostrils flaring as she scents him.

"You must be Dean," she finally says. Dean nods, and she steps forward to give him a brief hug, arms braces on his shoulders instead of encompassing him the way they did Cas. This close Dean can smell her muted beta-scent of old flowers and herbs.

"I'm Anna, Cas's cousin."

"Nice to meet you."

Anna steps back and gestures to the other woman, a dark haired omega. She stands next to Cas, her hand resting lightly on Cas's arm. "That's Hannah."

"She's my sister," Cas adds. "Inias is my other brother, but he's with his family."

Hannah only nods at him, offering a tight-lipped smile before she turns to Cas. "Gabriel called a meeting."

"Yes. I am planning to move to Dean's pack."

Hannah raises her eyebrows, turning to look at Dean again. This time she takes him in, eyes studying him carefully. "I see," she says and leaves it at that. Dean catches the look Cas sends her, but neither of them say anything else. In contrast, Anna lights up, delighted at the idea. 

The four of them move to the meeting area, Cas wrapping his arm around Dean's waist to guide him through the crowds. Many of them stop to talk to Cas, and Dean finds himself introduced to most of the pack. By the time they've crossed the meeting area to sit near Gabriel and a few other wolves- the pack leaders, Cas whispers to him as they sit- Dean is overwhelmed with scents and names.

When the meeting begins, Dean only listens, barely following as pack business is attended to. The news of Cas's leaving is broken just before the announcement of a party to celebrate it. Dean raises his eyebrows and leans close to Cas. 

"They don't care that you're leaving?"

"They care," Cas chides, his fingers digging into Dean's ribs in chastisement. "They do not judge. My business is mine to conduct, but we will get lots of questions tonight."

The party is set up in quick order, evening responsibilities put aside to allow everyone to participate. Music fills the air before the scent of food does, and Dean moves through the crowds to see singers and drummers, like his own pack has, but he also finds someone who blows into an instrument that makes high, singing notes and someone else playing a stringed instrument whose notes are twangy and reverberate through the air.

Cas takes him to get food, shows him the makeshift stalls of different kinds of meats and pastries and vegetables. They load up plates, Cas allowed to take more than his share since the party is in his honor. They are both plied with a drink that is rich and potent with alcohol.

They sit in front of Cas's house with his siblings and the pack comes to him. Cas is right; they get questions and curious stares. People bring gifts and a few men and women take Cas aside to speak to him quietly, heads bent close, expressions forlorn. Anna leans over to whisper to Dean that Cas choosing Dean has broken several hearts. Dean flushes with embarrassment and pride. His heart pounds heavy in his chest when Cas returns to sit beside him, an arm around his waist, and press a kiss to his shoulder.

The party grows louder and freer as the sun sets and more of the pack relaxes into drinking and eating and dancing. Cas's words about the lack of privacy not being a concern prove true as more than one couple make love at the edges of the party, bodies cast in shadow by the flickering firelight. Dean sees one couple teased by children until they break apart, laughing, their arousal shifted to amusement, to go chase the children back to their parents.

When Dean grows exhausted he shifts to his wolf form and curls around Cas, head on his paws. Cas leans up against him as he talks to his siblings, Inias showing up late with his mate, a beta woman heavy with child. He falls asleep in a warm circle of heat, voices easing him into his dreams as if they were a lullaby. 

Dean wakes to Cas's gentle shaking. Dean blinks awake, looking around to find the world softly lit, the sun casting long shadows, just barely risen. Dean stands and stretches, claws digging up dirt. Most of the pack has moved indoors, but some sleep in piles of fur and human limbs in front of their homes. Others have the doors to their homes slung open to reveal pack members asleep inside. Cas settles his hand on Dean's shoulder and draws his attention.

"I just need to gather a few things, then we can head back," he says, his voice low to keep from disturbing those close to them. Dean bumps his head against Cas's shoulder, then presses his forehead against Cas’s chest. Cas digs his fingers into the fur of Dean's neck, and they stand together for a quiet moment. 

Inside Cas’s home, Hannah sleeps curled into a ball by herself beneath an open window. Gabriel and Balthazar are huddled together in their wolf forms. Inias and his mate are also present, Inias in wolf wrapped around her while she sleeps sitting upright against him. Cas packs his belongings into a large bag with a harness meant to be worn as a wolf. Dean shifts to help him. 

Cas doesn't have much; most of their belongings are communal, but there are a few books and a small collection of trinkets that were gifts to Cas in the past and many from the night previous meant for both of them.

Dean waits outside while Cas says goodbye to his family. When he comes out, Dean slips the pack on his wolf form and then shifts himself. 

They walk quietly together, Cas's scent somber. Dean walks close to him, hoping his presence provides comfort that he knows he can’t with words. By the time they're back home, Cas smells of eager anticipation, his delight at sharing a home with Dean evident in the way he crowds into Dean's space, luring him into their home with hungry kisses and frantic touches.

 

* * *

 

Cas settles into life with Dean's pack easily. He hunts, rotating through shifts with all the other hunters until they establish that he works best with Mary, Jo, and a few others. He and John come to an uneasy truce, John suspicious of him as he is of anyone outside their pack. Dean and Cas are not allowed to hunt together, their hunts often resulting with Cas mounting Dean even in the middle of their shift.

While Dean works with the younger kids in the school, Cas is more suited to working with the older kids. He takes on a few classes, but mostly works on training those who want to join the hunters or who show an interest in reading and writing. Sam and Cas work with those students, training them for a variety of jobs within the pack- record keeping, historical documentation, trade resources. 

It's a good life, the two of them, and as the fall gives away to winter, Dean finds himself wanting more, finds himself presenting his neck to Cas, a silent invitation for him to bite, for him to mate Dean. When Cas doesn't, Dean can't find the words to ask.

Instead, he waits.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean rolls over in his pallet and finds Cas sitting on the edge, his legs curled up, feet tucked under him.

"What're you doin'?" Dean slurs sleepily as he shifts around to face Cas.

Cas reaches out and runs his fingers through Dean's hair. He smiles slightly as he traces the curve of Dean's eyebrow. Dean arches it, and frowns at Cas, shifting backwards.

"What's up with you, man?" he asks.

Cas sighs. "My rut is coming."

Dean sits upright. "Oh. When?"

"In the next week or so."

"Okay. Did you want to be alone or..." Dean trails off. He really doesn't want to leave Cas alone during his rut; he'd like to be there for Cas in the way that Cas has there for him his past few heats, but they also haven't mated yet. Dean isn't sure why not. He wants to be Cas's mate but Cas has never asked. Dean hasn't pushed, happy that Cas wants to be with him regardless.

Cas shifts closer to Dean and sets his hand on Dean's shoulder. "I'd like you to be here, if you are interested," Cas says.

"But?" Dean asks.

Cas licks his lips, a nervous look crossing his face. "But I'd like to be mated first."

Dean blinks, startled. "Is that all?"

Cas dips his head once, and Dean rolls his eyes.

"Cas, don't be stupid. Course I want to mate you."

Cas's head snaps up and he stares at Dean, his eyes intent on Dean's face. Dean kicks off his blankets. He sits up and pulls off his winter tunic. Cas growls low in his throat and rolls himself over on top of Dean, pinning him to the bed. He kisses Dean, open mouthed and hot.

"Do you mean it?" Cas asks.

"Yes," Dean groans into Cas's mouth. He digs a hand into Cas's hair, holding him in place to kiss him. He wraps his arm around Cas's waist and digs his fingers into Cas's back. Cas groans and rocks his hips into Dean.

"Been waitin' for you, Cas," Dean whispers when they part for air.

Cas growls again and sits back on his heels between Dean's legs to drag his hands down the length of Dean's body. Dean arches up into the touch, spreading his knees wider to show off the hard curve of his cock and let the scent of his slick filter into the air. Cas closes his eyes, mouth dropping open as he inhales deeply. A shudder rolls through his body and he falls forward over Dean, dipping his head to kiss him again, hungrily.

Dean clutches at Cas, wrapping his arms around his alpha and pulling until Cas gives in and settles against him, body moving against Dean's. Dean wraps his legs around Cas's waist and digs his heels in, using the leverage to roll his hips against Cas. Their cocks slot against each other and Dean whimpers at the feel of it. Cas thrusts hard against him, a growl rolling through his chest. Dean shudders, breaking the kiss to let his head fall back against his pillow. Cas shifts his weight to one arm and traces his fingers down Dean's side. He noses Dean's head to the side and kisses him, nose ghosting against Dean's skin. He must find the spot he likes because he stops and starts sucking, worrying the skin between his teeth with a pleased rumble.

Cas's hand settles on his hip briefly before curling around his ass, kneading the muscles there. He digs into Dean's ass check, pulling him open, exposing Dean's hole to the cold air of their room. Dean's hips buck and he growls lowly at Cas. Cas shifts his hand and sinks his fingers into Dean. Dean gasps and curses against Cas's neck. He digs his fingers into Cas's back. Cas's chest rumbles with amusement.

"Quit playing," Dean orders as he works his hips forward against Cas's weight on his front and back onto the fingers inside him.

"I like you like this," Cas mutters back as he bites Dean's jaw. Dean pulls his head away to glare. Cas chuckles again and drops his head to kiss Dean. He pulls back, his fingers leaving Dean's body, dragging trails of slick across the back of Dean's thigh.

"Roll over," Cas urges.

Dean obeys, shifting out from under Cas to climb to his knees. He braces his weight on his chest and shoulders to reach behind himself and hold his ass cheeks open for Cas, so that Cas can see how his hole is gaping open, red and wet, leaking slick down Dean's thighs.

Cas's groans and leans forward to lick across Dean's hole, tongue slipping in to tease Dean's rim. Dean moans into his pillow, back arching. Cas's hands cover Dean's and Dean lets go to brace himself against the wall, pushing back as Cas licks into him. Cas pulls back and follows the trails of slick on Dean's thighs. His thumb dips into Dean's hole when Dean whines a complaint, dragging against his rim. The feel of it has Dean spreading his knees wider. He curves his spine and wiggles his hips.

"Cas, now," he urges. Cas bites the back of his thigh and Dean yips a complaint.

"Do you think you're ready?" he asks.

"Yeah," Dean pants. He is; he can feel the looseness that makes him think of his heat. His body gives in to Cas so easy, so eagerly, has since the first time Cas fucked him through his heat. It knew long before Dean did what it wanted.

Cas climbs up to his knees between Dean's legs. He ruts against Dean, his shaft dragging against Dean's hole, the head catching briefly on each pass. Dean reaches back to slap Cas's flank, but Cas only laughs. He grabs Dean's hand and twists their fingers together. He pushes in, a slow easy press, until he's flush against Dean's body.

His fingers tighten around Dean's and Dean reaches back with his other hand, bearing his weight on his chest. Cas rumbles approval and takes Dean's other hand. He pulls out slowly, tightens his grip on Dean, then uses his hold to pull Dean back into his thrust forward.

Dean groans, turning his face into his pillow and spreading his legs wider. Cas picks up a steady rhythm. He uses Dean's body to control his movements until Dean's shoulders protest and Dean lets go. Cas shifts his grip to Dean's hips, keeping his thrusts unchanging until Dean's on his hands and knees. He slows, then stops and grinds the beginnings of his knot against Dean's ass.

"Cas..."

"Do you want it, Dean?" Cas pants, voice already rough and breathless.

"Yes, Cas," Dean groans, pushing back against his hold.

Cas hums and leans forward, using his weight to push Dean flat onto their bed. He thrusts with short, sharp movements, changing angles until Dean shouts into his pillow when Cas catches his prostate.

"Good boy," he rumbles into Dean's neck and Dean moans.

Dean tries to slide a hand under him to stroke his cock, but Cas catches his wrists and pins his hands to the bed.

"I've heard that omegas can come untouched when they’re mated," Cas says. "Do you think that's true?"

Dean whines and turns his head to look sideways at Cas. "You'd better make me come," Dean grumbles and Cas laughs. Dean shudders, turning his face away again. He loves it when he can feel Cas's amusement rumbling through his chest and into Dean's body. It always reminds him of his first heat and the press of Cas's weight, the warmth of his body, the way he cared for Dean.

Cas noses the back of his neck. He kisses the first knob of Dean's spine, licks across his shoulder. He mouths over the side of Dean's neck until he reaches the spot he'd worried earlier. The soreness of Cas's tongue swiping across tender skin makes Dean groan. He curves his head away, exposing his neck, and Cas presses teeth to the spot. Dean whimpers as white-hot pleasure streaks through him, crawling down his spine to settle in his gut at the base of his cock. He thinks muzzily that he would come from Cas biting that spot, from Cas digging his teeth in, breaking the skin, from the hot flow of blood. Dean whimpers as the thought makes him dizzy. Suddenly, Cas's cock is too large, pressing into Dean's body, splitting him open. He whines with each thrust, wanting to escape the pain-pleasure, but unable to stop rocking into it. Cas bites down- not hard enough to break the skin, but hard enough it jars Dean and he howls.

"Good omega," Cas rumbles when he lets go. "Good."

Dean whines again. "Alpha. Bite, alpha, bite," he begs.

So Cas does.

Dean's vision whites out as his body seizes. He jerks against Cas's thrusts, wailing brokenly until Cas's knot catches and he comes inside Dean. The flash of heat between his legs winds up his spine and mixes with the heat that streaks down from Cas's bite. Dean struggles against the sensation, struggles to keep conscious, and then Cas is letting go, his teeth pulling free of Dean's skin. Cas's tongue drags over Dean's neck, lapping up blood. Dean's body finally relaxes and he melts into the bed, panting heavily, eyes half open and staring blankly at the wall.

Cas rubs his hands up and down Dean's arms, over his shoulders and his sides. He murmurs under his breath and shushes Dean like he would a fussy baby. Slowly Dean realizes he's still whimpering, small little whines of displeasure in the back of his throat. Dean swallows to stop the noise, but Cas's hands don't stop moving and his scent grows distressed. Dean swallows again and blinks slowly. Dean forces his hand to move and he covers Cas's when it strokes down his flank. Cas stills. Dean tugs on his hand until Cas's weight is blanketed over him, his knot tugging on Dean's rim.

"Stay," Dean slurs, already comforted, already giving in to the exhaustion. Cas curls himself around Dean, blanketing his body and wrapping his arms around Dean as best he can without disturbing him.

Dean wakes slowly to the a deep ache in his arms and legs. He groans and Cas shifts against his back, hands immediately stroking across his back and sides.

"Dean. How do you feel?" He sounds worried. He smells worried.

Dean rolls over with a moan, curling into Cas's side and pressing his face into Cas's neck. "Sore," he mutters as he presses his nose against Cas.

"You were very..." Cas trails off. He kneads Dean's arm until Dean shifts back to look up at him.

"You okay, Cas?" he asks. Cas cups his face, thumb stroking over his cheek. He searches Dean's eyes, frowning slightly.

"I should ask you," he says finally. "You seemed like you were in pain at the end there."

Dean drops his head back to the pillow and tries to remember. All he can pull up is a the sensation of blood pounding through his body, the throb of Cas's cock inside his channel, the feel of Cas's teeth breaking the skin of his neck.

Dean reaches up and touches the bite, hissing slightly. He traces over the the slight pucker of skin. Cas's hand is a warm weight against his side.

Dean looks up at him. "We're mated," he whispers.

"Yes." Cas smiles.

Dean wraps a hand around his neck and drags him down into a kiss. Cas comes easily, shifting his weight on top of Dean. Dean spreads his legs and lets Cas sink between his thighs. His arousal is lazy, winding through his blood, unnoticeable in the way a fire's warmth changes the room's temperature during early winter. Dean sighs into their kiss and reaches between them. Slick coats his fingers as they sink easily into his body. He strokes Cas's cock, earning muffled groans of pleasure from his mate. Then he tips his hips and guides Cas into him, rocking slowly.

Cas breaks the kiss with a gasp, pressing his face into Dean's shoulder. They move slowly, steadily, content with the drag and push of Cas's cock in and out of Dean’s body. Cas breathes against him, his breath hot and damp. Dean shivers at the feel of it. Cas lifts his head and looks down at Dean, eyes wide, mouth dropped open. He cups Dean's head and says Dean's name before he kisses Dean.

When he pulls back, he says, "Bite me," and turns his head to expose his neck.

Like Cas, Dean noses along the column of his neck, licking and kissing until it feels right, until his gut tightens and he knows this is the spot. He sucks and Cas whines, his hips rocking harder against Dean's. Dean hitches his legs up higher, digging his heels into Cas's ass. Cas groans again and Dean bites. Blood floods his mouth. Cas whimpers, his hips stuttering as he empties himself inside Dean. Dean lets go of Cas and licks across the wound, the taste of blood sweet and pulling. Cas whimpers again and curls into Dean's body. Dean shifts his legs, hooking his ankles together, and wraps his arms around Cas tightly.

He can feel the tug of Cas's knot against his rim, but it's a distant sensation against the pounding of blood in his ears and through his head. He rolls his hips and the press of his cock against Cas's stomach has him whimpering. Cas reaches between them and strokes him. A few sharp pulls and Dean spills over his stomach, forehead pressed into Cas's, Cas's blue eyes staring back at him, looking as shocked and pleased as Dean feels.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The start of this chapter has a dub-connish vibe. Cas is in rut and tries to mount Dean before he is ready for it. Dean has to coax him into proper behavior.

Cas's rut stink enters their home before Cas does. Dean sets down the lesson plans he's reviewing and turns around to see Cas standing in the doorway of their home in his wolf form, eyes rolling wild, tongue lolling from his mouth as he pants.

"Hey." Dean rises and goes to him, lifting his arms to wrap them around Cas's neck.

Cas growls and shifts away. Dean stops, holding his hands up and stepping back, uncertain how to approach Cas like this. Cas eyes him warily and then circles around him, never turning his back on Dean. When he's behind Dean, he noses at the small of Dean's back, blowing a hot gust of breath over his skin. His nose drifts down into the crack of Dean's ass before his tongue slides out, swiping across the skin there. He growls low and noses Dean again.

Dean glances over his shoulder to see Cas glaring at him, his blue eyes dark with irritation. He laps at Dean again and Dean reaches back to hold his ass open, exposing himself to Cas. Cas rumbles, a pleased noise this time, and licks across Dean's hole. Dean gasps. Cas gives another rumble and continues licking.

"Wait, wait," he says when Cas doesn't stop.

Cas growls but steps back, wary eyes on Dean. Dean moves to their pallet and drops down onto his knees. He spreads his legs and holds himself open again. Cas growls again and then he's licking Dean, slow, wet drags of his tongue that pull slick from Dean's body. Dean moans and writhes against Cas's tongue, gasping encouragement. Cas's tongue slips lower, dragging over Dean's balls and taint before flicking at his hole. 

Cas growls steadily, content with Dean's arousal and the taste of slick on his tongue for the moment. Eventually, he stops licking Dean and noses at Dean's hips. It takes Dean a second to realize it's a request and he looks over his shoulder, but Cas has lost patience, moving forward to draw his body over Dean's and press his cock against Dean's ass. Dean yelps and drops to his stomach.

"No, Cas!" he orders, rolling over.

Cas growls angrily at him, looking down between his legs at Dean. Dean pushes at him.

"I need to shift first."

Cas stares him, but moves back, watching Dean closely. They've played with Cas mounting Dean while Dean was human, but his cock was too large, too uncomfortable without a considerable about of effort to open Dean up. Like this, with just a few licks of Cas's tongue, Dean would never be able to take him. Dean rolls back to his hands and knees and shifts.

As soon as he's in wolf form, Cas is over him, his mouth at Dean's scruff, biting and bearing him down into their pallet. Dean whines and presents himself to Cas, angling his hips to accept his alpha's cock. Dean can smell now, as a wolf, how potent Cas's rut is, his impatience and irritation suddenly making sense.

Dean whimpers as Cas slides into him, his hips bucking hard and fast, no concern given to Dean's pleasure. His mouth is unforgiving against Dean's neck, teeth dug into Dean's scruff, though not hard enough to break the skin. Cas chases his own pleasure, growling low and moving steadily. Pleasure rolls through Dean, slicking his channel and making the glide of Cas's cock that much easier to take. Cas growls happily, his thrusts becoming harder and more forceful. Dean pants and claws at their bedding. Cas's knot catches and he comes inside Dean, rolling his hips in aborted thrusts to draw out the pleasure for himself. He lets go of Dean's scruff and licks across the fur of his neck, over his ears, and across the side of Dean's mouth. He makes happy little sounds in his throat even as Dean whines, still hard and aroused. Cas ignores him, eyes glazed over, focus internal. He uses his weight to press Dean to the bed, settling over him as comfortably as possible while they are knotted together.

Cas keeps his nose buried in Dean's scruff, scenting him, huffing warm breaths of air into the fur. Anytime Dean's arousal starts to wane, Cas rolls his hips, letting his knot tug at Dean's rim and sending pleasure sparking in him. He keeps Dean on edge for the half hour it takes his knot to shrink enough for him to slip out of Dean. When he does, Cas stands and shifts over, head bumping Dean's side until Dean rolls on his back, exposing himself to Cas. Cas scents his chest and along the red, hard line of his shaft. Cas gives a soft bark and then licks up Dean's length. Dean's legs kick as he whines, eyes rolling back as he finally gets some sort of stimulation. Cas licks at his cock, his tongue broad and flat until Dean whines and comes, spilling on his chest. Cas licks up his come, pleased whines echoing back at Dean. Dean lies on his side and pants, but Cas is over him, mouth on his scruff to force Dean upright, cock pressing into Dean's body again.

Cas's rut is hard and fast. Almost as soon as his knot is down, he's hard again, thrusting into Dean, biting at his neck. Dean takes it, grateful that Cas's rut lasts only a day. By the time Cas is done, his body weighing Dean's down, his thrusts are weak and painful, and their bedding is shredded. Come and slick leak out of Dean, even around Cas's knot. Cas pants into his fur, whimpering on each exhalation.

Cas shifts forms unexpectedly, sliding out of Dean's body even with his knot still engorged. Cas rolls off him and collapses on his back next to Dean, eyes closed. His breathing slows and then evens out, sleep finally taking him. Dean lies there to watch him, nosing closer to scent Cas, but the fury of his rut is gone, settled into the warm, wet-earth scent that he normally has. Dean doesn't shift to his human form, but lies down next to Cas, cuddled close to keep him warm in the winter air, and falls asleep himself.

He wakes with his head in Cas's lap, Cas stroking across his muzzle, over his ears and through the fur of his neck. His fingers probe gently, testing the swollen skin where his teeth had gripped Dean to keep him in place. Cas's scent is dark and mournful, sour in a way Dean has never smelled before. He turns his face into Cas's stomach and whines.

"I'm so sorry, Dean," he whispers, his arms wrapping around Dean's head. He huddles close to Dean. "I didn't- it's never-" Cas swallows convulsively, his scent thickening and dropping. "I'll understand if you want to leave," he forces out.

Dean jerks from Cas’s hold, baring his teeth and growling in Cas's face, his fangs inches from Cas's nose. Cas blinks at him, eyes wide. He stares at Dean but says nothing else. Dean shifts, his hands coming up to hold Cas's face.

"Who said anything about leaving?" he demands.

Cas looks away, shame washing over his face as he stares at his lap. "I hurt you."

He looks up again, hand reaching out to touch the back of Dean's neck gently. Dean hisses at his touch. Cas pulls his hand away and folds it into his lap.

"I hurt you," he says again.

Dean shifts position and groans. "You didn't even draw blood," Dean protests. "Even got me off a couple of times with just your tongue." 

Cas sighs. "I haven't even checked your... checked you. "

Dean curls close to Cas. "Not gonna lie, that was pretty intense- a little warning would’ve been nice- but it's okay."

Cas shakes his head. "I didn't know it would be like that. It's never been like that before."

Cas cups Dean's face and strokes across cheek. "Are you okay?" he asks.

"Yeah, man." Dean wraps his hand around Cas's wrist and leans up to press a kiss to Cas's mouth. Cas closes his eyes and kiss back, lips parting slightly, just the tip of his tongue touching Dean's. The longer they kiss, the more the sourness eases from his scent.

"Wait here," Cas tells him. He lets go of Dean and rises. Dean watches as he makes a small pallet off to the side. Cas comes back and offers his hands to Dean. He pulls Dean to his feet and walks him over to the makeshift bed before focusing on cleaning up their usual one, the bedding ripped up during Cas's rut. Cas grabs a new cover and pulls open the damaged cover to transfer the undamaged padding into the new one.

"We'll need to get more," Cas notes; the new pallet is only half full.

"Looks like. Guess we won't be doing that in bed next time."

Cas shoots him an incredulous look, but Dean only grins at him. Cas carries the damaged bedding outside, dumping it by the front door to dispose of later. He helps Dean over to the clean bed and spends some time fussing at their sheets. After Dean's settled, he crawls into the bedding with him and rests a hand lightly on Dean's hip.

"Can- can I check you?" Cas asks. He chews his bottom lip as he searches Dean's face. "I'll understand if you say no, but I want to make sure I didn't do any permanent damage."

Dean snorts. "You didn't, dude, but go ahead."

Dean lies back and spreads his legs, watching as Cas's face goes soft, his eyes wet, at the display of trust. Cas eases between Dean's legs, fingers trailing along his thighs. He pushes Dean's legs open a bit wider and the parts his ass cheeks carefully. Cas gives a low whine, and Dean guesses he looks red and swollen. He feels swollen.

Cas strokes careful fingers over Dean's opening.

"I'm going to put one inside you."

"Yeah," Dean breathes. He lets his head fall back as Cas carefully inserts a finger. It stings but Dean bites back the hiss of complaint. Cas probes gently, finger tracing along his inner walls. He brushes over Dean's prostate and Dean can't help the groan that breaks free, his cock jumping at the sensation.

Cas freezes. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, Cas. Felt good."

Cas moves his finger again, brushing over Dean's prostate on purpose this time and Dean rewards him with a moan. Cas rubs his finger over it until Dean's hard and leaking against his stomach. He withdraws his finger and Dean whines low his throat. The sound cuts off as Cas strokes Dean’s cock before he licks across the head and then takes him into his mouth. Dean bundles pillows up under his head and shoulders so he can watch Cas work his cock with his mouth. Cas bobs his head, using his tongue to tease as he sucks. He looks up and meets Dean's eyes. Dean stares back, caught by the adoration, the delight, the hunger in Cas's eyes. Cas doesn't look away, not until Dean's groaning through his orgasm, head tipped back as his hips thrust up against Cas's mouth. Cas swallows his come and then crawls up beside Dean, wrapping his arm around Dean's waist, a hand carding through his hair.

Cas's cock bumps against Dean's side, hard and wet, but Cas holds his hand to keep Dean from reaching for it.

"Sleep," he whispers. "Sleep, beloved." Cas presses a kiss to Dean's hair and Dean obeys.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean lies on his side, hind leg raised, panting heavily as Cas licks and sucks at his wolf cock, his hand stroking the portion that his mouth cannot hope to fit around. Dean whines; he so close, just a bit more.

Cas pulls his mouth away, but he keeps stroking, his fist curling over the head of Dean's cock and twisting.

"Dean," Cas says, and Dean moans, feet kicking.

"Dean," he says again. Dean whines and lifts his head to stare at Cas over his shoulder. He growls a little at Cas. He doesn't understand why Cas wants to talk now, not when Dean's about to come.

"Dean, I want you to fuck me," he says as his fist twists around Dean's cockhead again. The sensation and Cas's words tip Dean over into orgasm and he spurts across Cas's face, his come streaking white along his cheek bone and through his hair. Cas works him through it, turning his head to lick at the last bits of come that he works out as Dean winds down from his high.

Dean drops flat on their pallet, panting, as Cas pets Dean's cock until it softens and withdraws. He crawls up Dean's body to curl between Dean's forelegs. Dean blinks at him to find that Cas hasn't cleaned his come off; it drips over his eyelashes and onto his cheek. Dean snorts and sits up, licking across the side of his face to clean it. Cas hums softly, tilting his head into the affection, his hands digging into Dean's scruff.

Dean licks down Cas’s neck to his chest, using more force as he licks across Cas's nipples. Cas gasps and arches into the touch, his knees spreading. Cas's cock juts from his body, hard and red. Precome dribbles from the slit and Dean ducks down to lick it up. Cas rolls his hips against Dean's tongue, dropping back to lie in the grass, legs spread over Dean's forearms as Dean licks his cock with quick, harsh swipes of his tongue. Cas groans and grabs Dean's ears, his hips canting up. His thighs tremble and Dean knows he's close. A few more licks and Cas comes, spilling across his stomach. Dean licks it up, swiping across Cas's crotch before he cleans his own muzzle.

When Cas catches his breath, he sits up and chuckles at Dean, rubbing his fingers over the top of Dean's muzzle.

"Missed some," he says, showing Dean his fingers before he slides them into his mouth and licks them clean.

Dean huffs and drops down on his side. Cas curls into the curve his neck, arms wrapped around it.

"I mean it, Dean," Cas slurs as sleep creeps in. "I want you to fuck me."

Dean rumbles his assent as he closes his eyes. It's not something they've discussed, but Dean's willing. He's definitely willing.

 

* * *

 

"Cas, no."

Cas sighs. "Why not?"

"Because I'm frickin’ huge, dude." Dean gestures at himself. "This is gonna take enough prep as it is, but my wolf-dick? Not gonna fit. Or you would have done me like that."

"Dean, I'm substantially larger than you in my wolf form even when you are in yours. It would be dangerous-"

"Yeah, but my body is also made to take yours, especially because you're my mate, Cas. You don't have any slick."

Cas groans and stretches out across the bedding. His cock is hard, like Dean's is, like they both get when they discuss sex with each other. Dean can't help eyeing it, already imagining sinking down on it. He shifts to feel the slide of slick between his ass cheeks. It won't be long before he's wet enough for it to drip down his thighs.

"I'm not suggesting I just take you now, but we could work up to it."

Dean hesitates. Cas sits up and reaches for Dean, dragging him down onto the pallet so they are stretched out skin against skin.

"Cheating," Dean grumbles under his breath as he wraps his arms around Cas and ruts lightly against him. Cas ruts back and kisses him. "Don't care," he breathes. They make out, tongues sliding together, bodies moving in sync. Cas rolls onto his back, spreading his legs as he drags Dean over him.

"Use your slick," he says against Dean's mouth. "Open me up."

Dean groans at the thought, breaking the kiss and dropping his head to Cas's shoulder to catch his breath. He grips Cas's hips to stop them from rolling.

"Okay. Gotta give me a sec." He sits back on his heels and closes his eyes, taking a few deep breaths. When he opens them again, Cas is watching with an amused smirk on his face. Dean slaps his thigh.

"Shut up. I haven't done this before."

Cas shifts down a little, spreading his legs further. "Just do like you'd do for yourself, only a little bit more."

Dean narrows his eyes at Cas. "Have you done this before?" He thought he'd known Cas's history.

Cas shakes his head. "I've talked about it with my brothers."

"Ah." Dean reaches behind himself. He slides a few fingers into his ass, thrusting in and out. Cas watches hungrily, his eyes darkening. He licks his lips and rolls his hips abortively. Dean bites back a smirk and continues to finger himself, arching into it and moaning. Cas glowers at him.

When his hand is wet, Dean pulls his fingers free, sighing at the loss of sensation. Dean pulls one cheek to the side to see Cas's hole, freezing for a moment at the sight of it. Lust crawls through his gut, making his cock jump. Dean traces a finger around the rim of it, watching it tighten against the sensation. Cas gasps. He reaches down and holds his cheeks apart for Dean so that he can stretch out on his stomach and work a finger into him.

It takes a while, Cas fighting his instincts. He's not as feral as some alphas, not unless he's in his rut, but he still needs Dean to coax him into relaxing. When Dean gets a finger in, he searches around, working it in and out of Cas carefully until he finds Cas's prostate. Cas gasps, back arching, and suddenly all fight is gone. He writhes against Dean's hand and before long Dean has three fingers and his tongue inside Cas. Cas twists his fingers into Dean's hair and pulls, sending shocks of pain through his scalp that ripple down his spine as pleasure. Dean groans against the skin of Cas's ass and Cas whines, jerking hard enough on Dean's hair to actually hurt.

Dean pulls away and Cas catches his arms, dragging Dean up his body.

"Please, Dean," he whines. "I'm ready." He presses hungry, open mouthed almost-kisses to Dean's jaw and cheek until Dean reaches down between them. He gathers more slick from between his own legs and covers his cock with it. Then he guides himself into Cas's body, pausing when Cas tenses and groans, his nails digging into Dean's arms.

"It's okay, Cas," Dean soothes, letting go of himself to pet a hand across his face, slick leaving trails on Cas's cheek and neck. Cas nods. He sucks in a couple of breaths and forces his body to relax. Dean feels the give of Cas's hole around his cockhead and pushes in further. Cas doesn't fight it this time, body melting against their bedding as he moans, a low, long sound drawn out until Dean is flush against him.

"Oh," Cas breathes, staring up at Dean with wide, shocked eyes. "Oh. Please!"

Dean pulls back slowly and thrusts in hard. Cas's back arches and he scrabbles at Dean's body. After a few thrusts, Cas starts rolling his body with Dean, catching his rhythm easily.

"There you are," Dean pants. "That's good, baby."

Cas groans and presses his face against Dean's shoulder. Each thrust punches high-pitched whimpers from him.

"Dean," he sobs. "Dean, it's so good."

Dean shifts his weight to one hand so he can wrap the other around Cas and hold him to his body. "I know," he says. "Touch yourself. It gets better."

Cas whimpers but obeys, wiggling his hand between them to wrap it around his cock and stroke. Cas loses himself then, babbling and clinging to Dean, the stroke of his hand and roll of his hips uncoordinated. Dean lays him out on the pallet and shifts onto his knees. He grabs Cas's hips like Cas does to him and thrusts, testing angles until Cas's voice rises in pitch, his legs spreading wider. Dean thrusts hard until Cas is coming over his hand and stomach in heavy spurts. Dean rolls his hips into Cas one more time and follows him over the edge, the clench of Cas's body, the sound of his pleasure, the sight of him too much for Dean to resist.

Dean collapses on Cas and Cas clings to him. Dean swears under his breath and rolls to the side to take his weight off Cas. He slips free of Cas easily, not caught in him the way Cas is when they've knotted. It's strange, Dean thinks, but easier.

"I think you enjoyed that more than I do," Dean pants.

Cas gives a weak laugh, rolling over to press his face into Dean's shoulder. "'s different," Cas murmurs, his body relaxing into sleep. "I liked it."

Dean laughs now. He shifts onto his side to curl around Cas, pulling him into a hug and pressing against the length of his body.

 

* * *

 

Cas continues to push for Dean to take him in his wolf form. Dean balks, still wary of the size difference.

"Dean, I've seen some men take two cocks at the same time."

Dean opens his mouth to argue back, then stops. He considers that, head tipped to the side. He's already hard, but as his eyes trace down Cas's body to his cock and then past to the shadowed skin between his legs, his cock throbs. He thinks about Cas being filled by him and someone else. Dean licks his lips and looks up to find Cas glaring at him.

" _No,_ Dean. I have no interest in taking anyone's cock but yours. I’m just saying not even your wolf cock is bigger than two alpha cocks."

"Huh."

Dean traces his eyes down Cas's body again. He stares at Cas's cock, watching as a bit of precome beads at the tip and drips down the side. Dean smirks and glances up at Cas through his eyelashes. Cas shakes his head and folds his arms over his chest.

Dean sits back and matches his posture. "Cas, you have a hard enough time taking my human cock."

"Only in the beginning." Cas pauses. He tips his head to the side and Dean can see him considering something. "What if... what if you fucked me like this first, then shifted. I'd be open already."

Dean considers it. Cas is right; by the time Dean's fucked him, he is loose and open, his body relaxed and eager for Dean to fill it. Once, when Dean had come before Cas, Dean had managed to work a fist into him, fucking Cas with his fist until Cas had come untouched.

"Okay," Dean relents to Cas's delight. He holds up a finger. "But! If you hurt at all, you gotta stop me, Cas. You know it's harder to tell in that form."

Cas nods, a smile stretching across his face. "Yes, of course. I don't want you to hurt me either, Dean."

"Fine. Come 'ere." He opens his arms to Cas.

Cas crawls over to him, straddling his lap. He wraps his arms around Dean's neck and drags him into an open mouthed kiss, his tongue already in Dean's mouth before Dean can process the shift in mood. Dean kisses back, hands stroking over Cas's back, gripping his neck, clutching at his hip. He rocks them together, and Cas makes a pleased noise. Dean leans forward and fingers himself to gather slick for Cas. Each noise he makes into Cas's mouth, Cas echos back. He drops his mouth to Dean's neck, biting down lightly over his mating mark. Dean groans and withdraws his hand to wrap his arm around Cas and press a finger into Cas's body.

The first penetration is always the hardest for Cas, his instincts rebelling against the intrusion, but Dean strokes and pets Cas, purring into his mouth until Cas's body surrenders and he melts into Dean's touch. Cas's head falls back as he works his hips against Dean's hand. Dean holds still, letting him do as he pleases until Cas grips his hair and begs for another finger. His body opens eagerly and Dean twists both fingers in him until he rubs against Cas's prostate. Cas moans, his hips working faster.

Dean watches him, mouth dropped open in fascination. Cas loses himself in this, in letting Dean take care of him, in letting Dean inside him. He's hungry for it, riding Dean's fingers and Dean's cock like he was born an omega. Anytime Dean stops for more slick, Cas whines, pressing his mouth to Dean's in loose, sloppy kisses until Dean's inside him again.

This time, when he's ready, Cas lifts his hips and sinks down onto Dean's cock, still straddling Dean's lap. Dean groans as Cas takes Dean's cock inside his body. Cas pauses when he's seated, trembling in Dean's arms.

"Cas, baby, you okay?" he asks. He always asks, and Cas always cracks his eyes open, looking drunk and sated. He meets Dean's eyes and nods. He rolls his hips, testing, and then he’s rising up and falling down again, working himself onto Dean's cock, shifting angles until he finds one that punches happy little noises from his lungs. When Cas's thighs start trembling and his hands start scrabbling over Dean's skin, Dean grips his hips and holds him down. Cas growls angrily, his eyes flying open. He bares his teeth at Dean, but Dean holds tight.

"Do you wanna come like this or after I shift?"

Cas freezes, eyes going wide. He scrabbles off Dean's lap and spins around to present himself to Dean on his hands and knees. Dean rumbles his approval, taking a moment to gather more slick and finger it into Cas's hole. He covers his cock and then he shifts. Cas whines at the sight of him, spreading his knees and dropping to his elbows. Dean snuffles at his ass, enjoying the way his heightened senses allow him to smell Cas's arousal and the combination of slick and lust. Cas whines again, reaching back for Dean. Dean crawls over him, bracketing Cas with his body. Cas reaches between his legs and grips Dean's dick. Dean growls at the touch, hips rocking forward to rut against Cas.

"Dean- let- let me," Cas pants.

Dean stops and Cas tightens his hold. He guides the head of Dean's cock to his hole and Dean pushes in. It's tight, too tight, and Dean freezes when Cas gasps.

"No! Go!" Cas rolls his hips back, taking a little more of the head. He moans and buries his face in his arm. Dean presses his nose into Cas's hair and inhales, checking Cas's scent for pain. He smells nothing that worries him so he inches forward, bearing more weight on Cas. Cas whines and spreads his legs a little more. The head of Dean's cock enters Cas and Cas swears into his arm. He rolls his hips back, taking more of Dean inside him. Dean licks across his neck and shoulders and Cas turns his face into it. He lets go of Dean's cock and brings his hand up to hold Dean's muzzle.

"So good, Dean. So- please-" His fingers inch back and he digs them into the fur at the edge of Dean's cheeks. 

"Move," Cas orders, but Dean shakes his head. It takes Cas a moment, but he opens his eyes and blinks at Dean. Dean shakes his head again and Cas groans. He gets it though and rocks back, taking more of Dean's cock, until he can't any more. He stops. Dean scents him again, but Cas only smells of arousal. He licks Cas again until Cas sighs and relaxes into their bedding. He rocks forward until Dean's cockhead catches on his rim, then pushes back again. He moves slowly, testing Dean's length and his own give until he's satisfied. Dean hears the small, contented noise moments before Cas's movements pick up and he rocks back harder. Soon he shifts back to his hands, changing the angle of Dean inside him. He freezes, a low moan breaking free from his throat. Dean scents him again, but before he can get a handle on it, Cas starts moving hard and fast, delicious noises falling from him.

Dean loses himself in the rhythm of Cas's movements. He struggles to not rock into Cas's body, not certain he can control himself. He drops his chin onto Cas's shoulder and Cas turns his head to press his face against Dean's. 

"Love you," Cas pants. "Love you, love you love-" He cries out, voice breaking, and Dean can feel the clenching of Cas's body around his cock as he comes, spilling into their bedding. 

Dean shifts forms while he’s still inside Cas, wrapping his arms around Cas's waist to catch him before he falls. He bucks into Cas's body, chasing his own relief while Cas makes broken noises into the pillow. Dean finally comes, spilling inside him, and they both collapse together onto the pallet. When Dean comes back to himself Cas is still trembling in his arms. Dean pulls out- easy when Cas's hole is so stretched. Cas whines with the loss, so he rolls Cas over to check on him, surprised to see tear tracks on his face.

He thumbs across Cas's cheekbones. "You okay, honey?" he asks.

Cas sucks in a deep breath. His exhale is shaky, but he opens his eyes and meets Dean's gaze. He nods, lips curling into a small smile. He wraps his fingers around Dean's wrist, but his hold is loose, weak. "Just intense," he manages.

"Yeah," Dean agrees. He bends down to kiss Cas, then shifts down his body. He bends Cas's legs up and presses his knees open so that he can check on Cas's hole. He's wide open and bright red, but there's no blood. When Dean thumbs his rim, Cas shivers. Dean pulls away and pats Cas's flank. He pulls a blanket over him and tucks it around his shoulders.

"I'm gonna get you some water and some cloths to clean up."

Cas shakes his head. "Don't clean up. Wanna feel it."

A possessive surge of hunger flares through Dean and he leans down to kiss Cas with tongue and teeth. Cas doesn't kiss back, just opens his mouth and takes it, making Dean kiss harder. When he pulls back, Cas looks dazed, eyes open wide. 

He likes the look on Cas, likes the way Cas leans into him, the way his body gives over to Dean, just as it would if he were the omega and Dean the alpha. He forgets about the water in favor of kissing Cas until they’re both hard again, and this time he’s the one who climbs into Cas’s lap and sinks down on Cas’s cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s mpreg mentioned in the epilogue, so if that squicks you out, you can stop here.


	8. Epilogue

Dean's smell changes sometime in their third year together. Cas buries his face in Dean's neck and lies there against Dean most of the night, hands digging into his fur. In the morning, Cas shifts into his wolf form and climbs over Dean. He presses his weight on top of Dean and licks and ruts at him until Dean is panting and arching his hips up, slick-scent heavy in the air. Cas bites down on his scruff, forcing Dean's head down. Dean howls into it and fights back, Cas's low growls and heavy thrusts sending shivering threads of heat through his body. Cas growls and bites hard, hips shifting, and Dean loses control of the noises he makes. Cas's growl deepens and he thrusts harder, sharper, faster, until his knot catches and Dean comes over the blankets of their shared pallet. Cas comes at the clench of Dean's muscles around his knot, biting fiercely at Dean's neck. Dean rides it out a shuddering mass of pain-mixed pleasure.

After they’ve separated and shifted back to their human forms, Cas rolls Dean onto his back and hitches Dean's legs over his shoulders to duck his head down and mouth at the mess he's made of Dean's ass. Dean groans out a breathless laugh.

"What was that for?" he manages.

"Smell good," Cas grunts at him.

Dean sits up on an elbow and peers down at Cas, finally realizing more is going on than morning sex. Unless he's in a rut, Cas prefers being human for sex usually. He likes to touch Dean, use his hands to wring any kind of noise out of Dean that he can, drive him into incoherency.

Dean reaches out to run his fingers through Cas's hair. He tugs and Cas lifts his head up from Dean's ass. He's no longer licking and biting, but instead nuzzling and pressing soft kisses against Dean’s thighs, like he's unable to pull himself away.

"What's up with you?" he asks, fingers stroking across Cas's cheek when he looks up at Dean.

Cas rumbles and nudges his face into Dean's thigh. Even though he's human-shaped, he's more instinct than not. Dean frowns. He tucks his hand under Cas's chin and pushes until Cas lifts his head again to meet Dean's eyes. As they stare at each other, Dean can see awareness slowly slink back into Cas's gaze. He blinks and glances down Dean's body, before frowning slightly.

"Hey, Cas," Dean greets.

"Hello, Dean," Cas answers back automatically.

"Not that I'm not enjoying it, but you seem a bit out of it this morning."

Cas takes a deep breath and exhales slowly, eyes closing. He draws in another breath, this one deeper, and licks his lips. Dean can almost see Cas slipping away again and reaches out to cup his face.

"Cas!"

Cas starts and opens his eyes to stare at Dean. Slowly, he lets go of Dean's hips and pushes himself away from Dean. He crawls out from between Dean's legs and settles on the pallet next to him. He curls around Dean, arms tight around his waist and his nose buried under Dean's ear. He can feel Cas's breath gust in and out as he scents Dean, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

"You okay?" Dean tries again.

Cas rumbles against him. "Your scent is... I feel..." He trails off and holds Dean tighter. Dean turns his head to find Cas frowning, his face turned away.

Dean shifts in Cas's arms, turning around so they lie chest to chest. He cups Cas's cheek with one hand and strokes the fingers of his other hand through Cas's hair. Cas still doesn't look at him, but his eyes shift around the room restlessly.

Finally Cas tips his head down, catching Dean's gaze. He cocks his head to the side and stares at Dean for a moment. Something shifts in his face, some minor change that transforms the look in his eyes from confusion to joy.

"Your scent's changed," Cas says. He loosens his hold on Dean's waist and traces fingers over the jut of Dean's hip bones and along the soft flesh of his belly. He flattens his palm to Dean's stomach, hand low, just above the dark curls of his groin. "Your scent changed," he says again.

Dean looks down at the splay of Cas's hand. He looks back up at Cas's face and he can see it then, in the way Cas looks at him like he's something new and different and amazing.

Dean swallows heavily. "Yeah?"

Cas nods. "Yeah." He ducks his head and catches Dean in a deep kiss. Dean kisses back, clutching as tightly as he can to Cas, to his mate... to his child's father.


End file.
